Under the Skin
by Sharo-Chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - AU. Asami et Akihito se rencontrent quelques années plus tôt et les choses se déroulent un peu différemment.
1. Ain't No Chance to Win

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing****-couple:** Asami / Akihito

**Contient:** langage grossier

**Résumé: **Premier contact

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano, pas à moi. / L'histoire appartient à eprime, pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je pense que cela finira autour de cinq chapitres en fonction de mon plan actuel, mais je peux faire des changements!

**Note de la traductrice** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, c'est une traduction d'une histoire d'eprime. Seul le travail de traduction est de moi. Cette histoire m'a beaucoup plu alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir que moi à la découvrir. Je garde le titre anglais car je trouve qu'il fait plus sympa mais pour ceux qui veulent savoir, 'Under the Skin' signifie 'Sous la Peau'… ouais, à la réflexion le titre anglais est vraiment le meilleur ^^

Pour les titres de chapitre, je les ajouterai en anglais et en français pour ceux qui ne comprennent vraiment pas l'anglais.

L'histoire contient pour le moment 10 chapitres ^^

Encore merci à eprime pour me laisser traduire son histoire et bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Ain't No Chance to Win<p>

Aucune Chance de Gagner

* * *

><p>Le soleil couchant semblait comme flottant dans l'eau une boursouflure, cercle rose-orangé qui paraissait trop beau pour être vrai en contraste avec les couleurs de bleu délavé, violet et rose qui se propageaient à travers l'arc du ciel. Juxtaposé aux lignes austères des entrepôts qui bordaient le port et aux vielles et laides péniches avançant lentement dans la baie, rendues lourdes par leur chargement, c'était juste le genre de prise intéressante qu'Akihito voulait. Il prit plusieurs photos en mode rafale, puis s'accroupit pour capturer un angle différent.<p>

Un mouvement en-dessous de lui attira son attention. Deux hommes marchaient vers le grand entrepôt qui faisait face à l'eau et s'arrêtèrent devant l'un des larges bollards de fer qui bordaient la jetée. Un flash lumineux attira les yeux d'Akihito lorsque l'un des hommes sortit un briquet de sa poche, reflétant les faibles rayons du soleil. Leurs longues ombres s'étendaient derrière eux, miroir allongé de leurs silhouettes. Akihito ne pu résisté à prendre la photo de cette image captivante.

C'était assez. Il avait déjà des centaines d'images à vérifier, et la lumière baissait rapidement. Il n'était pas équipé pour prendre de bonnes photos de nuit, alors il rangea soigneusement son appareil photo et mit le sac bandoulière sur son épaule, content de sa journée de travail. Les cris des mouettes le firent légèrement frissonner alors que le soleil descendait, le son lugubre lui envoyant un frisson dans le dos.

Il s'appuya contre la rambarde du toit et observa les quelques dernières minutes du soleil avant que celui-ci ne glisse sous l'horizon, et que tout ce qu'il laissa dans le ciel ne fut qu'un diffus rougissement de lumière, allant de plus en plus vers un profond gris violacé à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Il était temps de s'en aller. Rapidement, mais discrètement, il se dépêcha d'atteindre le bas de l'escalier de secours. Il n'avait pas exactement demandé la permission de venir ici et il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Yama-san aurait sa tête s'il se retrouvait dans le pétrin maintenant, après tous ses efforts pour y faire entrer un certain bon sens en premier lieu.

Akihito sourit en sautant du dernier palier, retrouvant son équilibre avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue. Ses clichés allaient être vraiment cool, sans doute.

Sa course rapide autour du bâtiment fut interrompue quand il rencontra un torse solide qui le fit tomber sur les fesses. Il resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce que le géant blond ne se penche vers lui, le visage impassible, et le remette sur ses pieds, laissant son sac contenant son appareil photo sur le sol.

Troublé, Akihito, s'inclina en une rapide courbette, ou plutôt le tenta du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné que l'homme gardait encore une prise ferme sur son bras. "Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne faisais pas attention."

L'homme ne dit rien, raffermissant simplement sa prise sur Akihito, une main fermement serré autour de son biceps.

"Hey!" Akihito leva le bras dans un effort futile pour desserrer les doigts, un début de confusion et d'appréhension commençant à accélérer son rythme cardiaque. "Lâchez-moi! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé!"

Au lieu de le laisser partir, l'homme l'obligea à se retourner, s'empara de son autre bras et tira le poignet dans son dos. Akihito lutta avec plus d'ardeur jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit tiré d'avantage, ce qui provoqua une vive douleur dans son épaule.

"Aaah! _Arrêtez-ça!_ Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire?"

"Reste tranquille", dit finalement l'homme. "Le patron sera là dans une minute."

"Le patron? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?"

Akihito jura et se débattit, mais abandonna rapidement l'idée lorsqu'une autre clé de bras le fit crier sous un éclat de douleur.

"Bâtard! Est-ce que qu'un mauvais emploi de l'eau de Javel t'as grillé le cerveau ou un truc du genre? Laisse-moi _partir!"_

Un petit rire doux le calma. Akihito entendit le crissement du gravier, et deux autres hommes s'approchèrent de la brute qui le tenait.

"Qu'avons-nous donc ici? Un chat errant?"

Le plus grand des deux nouveaux arrivants prit position face à Akihito, ses yeux passant et repassant sur lui avec un semblant d'amusement, mais ne manquant aucun détail. La poitrine Akihito montait et descendait rapidement alors que l'adrénaline voyageait dans son circuit sanguin. Alors c'était lui le patron du blond? La peur, seulement maintenant, commença vraiment à fleurir à l'intérieur de son ventre, rendant son souffle court, ses genoux se sentirent fragiles, mais son menton se leva, les sourcils tirant sur ses yeux alors qu'il tentait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'homme.

Le sourire de l'homme s'accentua lors de cette démonstration de rébellion. Il s'avança pour obtenir un regard plus proche, plus lent, remarquant alors le subtil soulèvement de la poitrine d'Akihito, le faible tremblement des doigts de la main qui n'était pas retenue derrière son dos, l'état froissé de la chemise d'Akihito, et la façon dont elle dévoilait son ventre. Avec son œil d'artiste, Akihito ne put que noter l'inhabituelle couleur brun doré des yeux du 'patron' lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent en contact avec les siens et que ce regard ne faisait qu'être renforcé par l'aura intimidante que dégageait leur propriétaire. Mais ces pensées fuirent rapidement lorsque l'homme fit délibérément courir un doigt le long de la peau exposée entre le bas de son t-shirt et la ceinture de son jean.

"Qu-qu'est….

La confusion et l'incertitude sur le visage et dans la voix d'Akihito provoqua un sourire exaspérant qui remit immédiatement les idées d'Akihito en place.

"Qu'est-ce vous foutez? Laissez-moi partir maintenant!" Il se débattit furieusement contre la prise de l'homme blond. "Écoutez, je sais que je n'ai pas eu la permission d'aller là-haut. Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste prendre quelques photos."

"Exactement, les photos." L'homme semblait presque jovial, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'ils avaient simplement une conversation légère. "C'est ton appareil photo?"

Il se pencha pour le récupérer, passant le sac à l'homme portant des lunettes qui se tenaient quelques pas en arrière. "Joli. Il semble cher."

"Ouais, il est. Alors bat les pattes.", éclata Akihito.

L'homme se mit à rire. "Détend-toi, je vais en prendre bien soin. Et en retour, vas-tu me dire qui t'as envoyé ici?"

"Personne ne m'a envoyé ici, tu délires! T'es fou? Je suis venu de mon propre chef."

Avec une vitesse effrayante, Akihito se retrouva plaqué contre le mur du bâtiment, la main de l'homme l'immobilisant avec facilité; les bruits lourds et rapide du cœur Akihito tambourinaient fortement contre le plat de sa paume. L'homme blond et celui avec des lunettes se placèrent à chacun de ses côtés, encerclant Akihito.

"Qui t'envoie?" La voix de l'homme était toujours calme et douce, mais elle retenait à peine sa puissance un avertissement qui firent frissonner Akihito.

"P-personne. H-honnêtement. Enfin, mon professeur a donné le devoir à la classe, mais il ne m'a pas dit de venir _ici_ en particulier."

"Ton professeur?" La pression sur sa poitrine faiblit un peu.

Akihito hocha la tête. "Mon professeur de photographie. C'est pour un projet. J'ai pensé que je pourrais obtenir des bons clichés ici."

Le regard troublant de l'homme le fixa pendant un moment où la tension était encore présente, puis il laissa tomber sa main. Le cœur d'Akihito chancela quand l'homme fouilla dans sa veste, mais il sortit simplement une boîte de cigarettes et en glissa une entre ses lèvres. L'homme blond lui offrit du feu, et c'est seulement après qu'il eut pris une traînée de fumée qu'il se mit à rire doucement, les yeux éclairés d'un amusement nouveau.

Maintenant que son cœur avait cessé de menacer de sortir de sa poitrine, Akihito pouvait vraiment constater que chacun d'entre eux, mais particulièrement l'homme face à lui, portaient des costumes chers et émettaient une aura qui hurlait aux mauvaises nouvelles, comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez clair. Merde. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué? Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait exactement à quoi ces hommes ressemblaient.

"Les petits garçons doivent faire attention où ils jouent."

"Je ne suis pas un petit garçon!" S'hérissa Akihito en s'éloignant de la paroi, son bon sens et l'instinct de conservation passant une fois de plus en second plan face à son énervement. "Et je ne _joue_ pas."

L'homme fit un geste alors que ses deux acolytes ou hommes de main ou quoi qu'ils puissent bien être bougèrent pour retenir à nouveau Akihito. Akihito leur lança un sale regard lorsqu'ils reculèrent au signal.

Un sourcil se releva élégamment, se moquant de lui. "Oh, c'est vrai? Quel âge as-tu alors?"

"J'ai vingt ans, connard."

Les deux sourcils se soulevèrent, cette fois montrant du scepticisme.

_"Presque_ vingt ans", admit à contrecœur Akihito.

"Presque, hm?"

Il pouvait voir le rire dans les yeux de l'homme.

"Rend-moi mon appareil photo." Il tendit la main et releva les yeux vers ceux qui le faisaient se sentir très inconfortable.

"Manières.", fit l'homme en faisant claquer sa langue de mécontentement. "Tu es sur _mon_ territoire, petit chat de gouttière. Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ton prénom si tu veux le ravoir." Il leva l'appareil photo juste hors de sa portée, en regardant Akihito avec un exaspérant sourire narquois.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. "Tanaka. Tanaka Aki-Akira."

Les lèvres de l'homme se crispèrent, comme s'il savait Akihito lui avait donné un faux nom, mais il hocha la tête, remettant l'appareil au gars à lunettes. Avant que Takaba ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouva plaqué contre la poitrine de l'homme. Choqué, il se raidit, son nez appuyant contre le costume. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un après-rasage cher, de la fumée, l'odeur de la peau de l'homme lui-même. Mais c'était les mains qui se glissèrent dans la poche arrière de son jean qui vidèrent son esprit, la lente descente intime des doigts sur la courbe de ses fesses bloqua l'air dans ses poumons.

"Qu-Qu'es…", bégaya t-il finalement alors que les mains se déplaçaient vers l'avant de son pantalon, plongeant dans les poches plus profondes, trop près pour son confort, et le poussant au bord de la panique avant que l'homme ne laisse échapper contre son oreille.

"Ah. Il est là."

Il ressortit alors sa main tenant son portefeuille avant de l'ouvrir et de le lire. Merde, sa carte universitaire, tous ses renseignements personnels étaient dedans. Il avait envie de vomir.

"C'est un plaisir, Takaba _Akihito."_

Akihito rougit à la manière sexuelle dont son nom avait roulé sur la langue de l'homme.

"Rend-moi ça."

Son mépris semblait seulement amuser l'homme.

"Dans un instant, peut-être."

Akihito n'avait pas le choix mais attendit patiemment pendant que l'homme prenait le temps de parcourir le contenu de son portefeuille. L'homme eut un petit rire.

"Ton anniversaire est le jour des enfants? Comme c'est approprié."

"Enfoiré." Les poings d'Akihito se crispèrent. Il se fichait de qui était ce type. S'il ne faisait pas attention Akihito allait vraiment se le faire.

"Presque vingt ans est un peu exagéré, tu ne crois pas, Akihito? C'est dans sept bons mois."

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon?", gronda Akihito, "Rend-moi simplement mon appareil photo et mon portefeuille et laisse-moi partir. Je ne reviendrai plus ici."

"Oh, je sais que tu ne le feras pas." Soudain, il était de retour contre le mur, la main d'Asami remettant le portefeuille dans sa poche, son souffle chaud contre son oreille. "Parce que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je pourrai te dévorer."

Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Il pouvait pleinement sentir la chaleur du corps solide de l'homme contre lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillent quand il sentit quelque chose de long et dur appuyer sur son ventre. Les coins des lèvres de l'homme se soulevèrent légèrement. Puis il recula d'un pas.

Il prit à nouveau la caméra, ignorant cri furieux de protestation d'Akihito quand il sortit la pellicule et la rangea dans sa poche de poitrine. "Je vais garder ça. Mais parce que je suis d'humeur généreuse, je vais te laisser reprendre ton appareil."

Il repassa l'appareil photo à son homme qui le rangea dans le sac, tandis que l'autre retenait Akihito dans sa tentative avortée de bondir en avant dans un affichage irréfléchi de consternation. Akihito se calma légèrement, malgré tout, quand leur patron prit le sac et installa la sangle sur l'épaule d'Akihito, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres à la surprise d'Akihito et renvoyant les deux autres hommes d'un mouvement de la tête.

Le gravier crissa alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, laissant Akihito accroché à sangle de son sac et levant le regard vers les yeux dorés avec un mélange de colère, de soulagement, et de curiosité. "Qui es-tu au juste?"

L'homme ignora la question, mais il s'avança, faisant lentement reculer Akihito contre le mur. "Ne sais-tu pas que certaines questions pourraient te causer encore _plus _d'ennuis, Akihito?" "Et dans l'avenir, tu devrais peut-être choisir un endroit plus… sain, pour prendre tes photos."

Avant qu'Akihito ne puisse répondre, il se retrouva coincé entre le mur et le corps solide de l'homme. Un bruit étouffé montrant son choc se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque sa bouche fut prise dans un baiser torride. Pendant un bon moment il fut trop abasourdi pour même chercher à se débattre, et au moment où ses pensées désordonnées commencèrent vraiment à s'allier à celles encore en service, l'homme s'était déjà éloigné, laissant les lèvres Akihito humide, rouges et palpitantes, et pour sa plus grande honte, une autre partie de son corps se trouvait dans le même état. Un intense rougissement s'étala sur son visage et se glissa dans son cou alors qu'il regardait le visage affichant un sourire narquois se trouvant encore à seulement quelques centimètres.

"Tu…", s'étrangla-t-il.

"Je." L'homme sourit à nouveau, sortant une carte de visite noir rigide dont Akihito pouvait dire qu'elle avait été imprimée sur du papier coûteux. Les longs doigts manucurés la brandirent puis la glissèrent dans le jeans d'Akihito. "Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser te tirer d'affaire sans contrepartie, n'est-ce pas?"

Il recula, tirant une autre cigarette et cette fois l'alluma lui-même. Son amusement froid fit bouillir Akihito, mais il était trop désarçonné par ce qui venait de se passer pour riposter. Ces yeux, malicieux et insolent parcoururent lentement son corps une fois de plus avant que l'homme ne se retourne et commence à s'éloigner.

"Viens me voir dans sept mois et je te payerai un verre, Takaba Akihito."

* * *

><p>Deux jours plus tard, Akihito trouva une grande enveloppe orange à sa porte. A l'intérieur se trouvaient toutes les photos, négatifs inclus, qu'il avait pris au quai, toutes, sauf pour celle des deux hommes et de leurs ombres. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Merde, il allait vraiment devoir déménager. Un billet plié écrit sur un riche papier épais était fixé sur le dessus de la pile par un clip.<p>

_Tu as un bon œil__, Akihito._ _Sois prudent quand tu captures quelque chose dans ton viseur._ _Il serait dommage de ne pas te voir atteindre tes vingt ans._ _J'étais sérieux à propos de ce verre._

Il froissa la feuille dans sa main et jura. Comme s'il voulait jamais délibérément poser les yeux sur cet homme à nouveau.

_Google_ et Yama-san lui avaient fourni toutes sortes de réponses, bien que les informations de Yama-san étaient principalement composées de hurlements à l'encontre d'Akihito pour qu'il reste à bonne distance de l'homme et de ses affaires.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Akihito fit tourner la carte de visite du Club de Sion entre ses doigts. Cet homme arrogant qui avait osé semer le trouble chez Akihito comme ça, comme s'il possédait le monde entier. Personne ne touchait ses caméras et s'en tirait sans problème. Akihito fit un grand effort pour ignorer le fait que l'homme avait bien plus qu'efficacement troublé son corps et son esprit. Même si ses rêves _étaient _devenu bizarres ces derniers temps, Akihito était sûr que ça passerait. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils voulaient dire quelque chose.

Un fort rougissement envahit ses pommettes, et Akihito secoua fortement la tête. C'en était assez. La carte de visite se retrouva sur le mur à côté de son ordinateur, épinglé par une punaise. Asami Ryuichi, hein? Il s'était frotté à la mauvaise personne. Un jour, Akihito capturerai vraiment quelque chose dans son viseur qui remettrait ce salaud arrogante à sa place.


	2. Risk in the Kiss

**Note:** R

**Pairing-Couple****:** Asami / Akihito

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano, pas à moi. / L'histoire appartient à eprime, pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse pour le retard entre les chapitres. Je vais blâmer cette période de l'année. ; P

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai 3 traductions de fic en cours alors je dois encore m'ajuster ^^'

* * *

><p><strong>Risk in the Kiss<strong>

**Risque dans le Baiser **

* * *

><p>Le rayon de lumière inclinée qui se glissa dans l'espace laissé entre les bandes des stores pénétra la fine membrane des paupières d'Akihito qui commençait à se réveiller avec des mouvements lents, le faisant se retourner et se recroqueviller, pas tout à fait libéré des vestiges de son rêve. Une chaleur se propageait encore sous forme de picotements de plaisir de son aine à tous ses membres, des bribes d'images vacillant dans le fond de son esprit: des yeux et des lèvres et <em>-merde- <em>ça s'était encore produit_. _Un touché hésitant confirma la masse gluante qui enduisait ses boxeurs et sa peau. Il gémit et tira l'oreiller sur sa tête.

C'était trop embarrassant d'avoir si souvent des rêves humides, comme s'il était un gamin qui venait d'être frappé par la puberté. Surtout ceux causés par _lui._ Il grogna et jeta l'oreiller sur le côté, une moue inconscient s'installant sur ses traits. Il n'avait eu aucun droit de faire ce qu'il avait fait, absolument aucun droit de toucher Akihito, et encore moins de l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait. Pourquoi devrait-il réagir de cette façon, même après tous ces mois?

Ce n'était même pas comme un baiser devait être, du moins pas comme l'un des rares qu'Akihito avait partagé avec des filles rougissantes dans le passé. C'était plus comme être totalement dévoré, et il n'y avait certainement pas de personne rougissante impliquée là dedans. Pas _lui,_ en tous cas. Stupide bâtard qui faisait juste les choses comme il lui plaisait, jouant comme s'il était un jouet juste là pour l'amusement d'Asami. Il n'avait pas le droit de jouer avec lui, de le retenir contre son gré, ou de le pousser contre un mur et de le toucher avec cette familiarité, de l'embrasser comme s'il lui était dû.

Les doigts d'Akihito dérivèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, alors que la chaleur torride de ce baiser court-circuitait à nouveau son esprit. Asami avait été si fort, le tenant contre la paroi du mur par la pression de son corps alors que sa langue s'enfonçait à l'intérieur de la bouche d'Akihito. Un soupir échappa à Akihito alors que ses hanches offraient/faisaient une embardée involontaire, une nouvelle érection tendant le devant son boxer.

Merde. C'était tellement le bordel. Il aimait _les filles,_ même s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Tout d'abord, il portait plus d'attention à ses amis et ensuite à l'université et à la photographie. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'envie d'avoir beaucoup de rendez-vous, mais c'était juste parce qu'il avait d'autres priorités en ce moment. C'est normal, non? Quel que soit ce qui se passait maintenant c'était juste une phase ou quelque chose comme ça un accident de parcours (qui se produisait avec une troublante régularité, chuchota traîtreusement l'esprit d'Akihito) causé par ce trou du cul dans son costume trois pièces qui ne semblait pas avoir une bonne connaissance de ce qu'étaient les espaces personnels.

Une image d'Asami debout avec comme toile de fond de la baie dans la lumière du soir grandi dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point ses yeux avaient été perçants. Ils l'avaient fait se sentir si étrange, d'être regardé de cette façon. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça auparavant, il en était sûr. Et, Asami… et bien, il _était_ agréable à regarder. Akihito devait l'admettre. Presque beau, seulement d'une façon très masculine, peut-être comme un puissant félin de la jungle, tout en muscles lisses et entouré de puissance, et dangereusement attirant.

Cédant dans la bataille silencieuse entre son corps et son esprit, Akihito glissa une main vers le bas, à l'intérieur de son boxer et s'offrit une agréable et longue caresse. La honte lui fit fermer fortement les yeux, mais sa main ne s'est pas arrêtée alors qu'il travaillait lui-même pour atteindre l'orgasme, se souvenant du parfum d'Asami, de son toucher, son goût et, enfin, cette riche et profonde voix à son oreille le fit chavirer.

Ensuite, il s'allongea en haletant sur son matelas, les draps rejetés loin du lit par un coup de pied, et regarda le plafond, satisfait mais troublé. Il se demandait si Asami se souvenait encore de lui maintenant. Cela faisait presque quatre mois qu'il n'avait plus entendu parler de lui, pas depuis qu'il avait reçu la carte du Nouvel An avec les vœux d'Asami et cette courte note qu'il avait écrit et qu'il était parvenu à rendre taquine, suggestive, et exaspérante en même temps. Akihito avait été choqué par la somme d'argent joint à l'Otoshidama qu'il avait envoyé avec la carte, sans compter qu'il avait été furieux qu'Asami s'acharne à le traiter d'enfant par le geste.

Il avait rendu l'argent, bien sûr. Bien qu'il y ait ajouté lui-même une petite carte de vœux du Nouvel an ainsi qu'une assez bonne photo de l'homme qu'il était parvenu à prendre à sa sortie du Club Sion aux petites heures du matin, accompagnée d'un message disant de ne le sous-estimer. Pendant un instant, ce souvenir provoqua un sourire amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de l'excitation que ce petit échange avait causé en lui. Le frisson qu'il ne pouvait tout à fait réprimer sur le moment revint à lui toute vitesse. Il avait gardé la carte du Nouvel An, mais il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Asami après ça. Elle avait été fourrée tout au fond de du bazar que contenait sa table de chevet, et il dû résister à l'envie de la prendre et la lire à nouveau.

Furieux contre lui-même pour s'attarder sur ce sujet, il entra finalement dans la douche et tenta de se laver de sa fascination indésirable en même temps que du résidu collant de ses activités de la matinée. C'était son anniversaire, après tout. Kou, Takato et le reste de la bande avaient prévu une journée formidable pour lui, et elle n'aurait rien à voir avec Asami.

Asami plaisantait certainement quand il avait invité Akihito au club Sion pour boire un verre. Et après les quelques rumeurs qu'Akihito avait pu grappiller autour de lui, il savait que ce serait le comble de l'idiotie de se présenter là-bas juste pour prouver qu'il n'était pas intimidé. Asami serait se moquerait probablement de lui s'il se montrait en pensant qu'il l'avait parlé sérieusement.

Il était temps de clore l'ensemble de cet accident et de le laisser derrière lui. Plus de rêves, plus de temps perdu à essayer d'en savoir plus sur l'homme ou de repenser à ce qui s'était passé. Il était officiellement un adulte à présent, alors il allait prendre sa vie en charge, vivre pleinement, et ne pas accorder une pensée de plus à Asami Ryuichi.

Il fut capable de tenir une grande partie de cette résolution jusqu'à très très tard cette nuit-là, ou plus exactement, dans la matinée du lendemain, quand il se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit épuisé, ivre et heureux. Ce fut seulement quand il regarda le jeu de lumière et d'ombre sur son mur, dérivant juste à la limite de l'inconscience, qu'un éclat de déception indésirable titilla le fond de son esprit. Y avait-il une partie de lui qui espérait secrètement qu'Asami se montre d'une manière ou d'une autre aujourd'hui?

La tête Akihito roula sur l'oreiller, et il leva les yeux vers le plafond qui tournait de plus en plus vite, ce qui lui donnait le vertige même en étant allongé. Ses paupières lourdes se refermaient lentement. Asami Ryuichi n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il voulait se rencontrer à nouveau. Asami était…

Akihito bâilla fortement, puis sa respiration s'approfondit et lentement s'aplanie.

Asami…

* * *

><p>Akihito était accroupi sur un genou, contant prendre la photo de ce qu'il fixait et totalement inconscient de quoi que ce soit d'autre alors qu'il se concentrait sur son objectif. Ce qui rendit le moment encore plus amusant quand Asami parla.<p>

"Joyeux anniversaire, Akihito."

Le garçon perdit son équilibre alors qu'il se retournait, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand ils rencontrèrent le regard amusé d'Asami. Asami tendit sa main, les lèvres légèrement incurvée quand Akihito la regarda avec méfiance avant de le laisser le tirer sur ses pieds. Il la lâcha assez rapidement et se recula, frottant l'arrière de son pantalon et commença à lancer un léger regard noir en se reprenant, amenant son appareil plus près de son corps et le tenant au creux de ses bras de manière protectrice.

"Mon anniversaire était la semaine dernière."

Asami pouvait presque entendre le non-dit, _enfoiré,_ qu'il était sûr qu'Akihito avait ajouté mentalement à cette phrase.

"Mes excuses. Je voulais te féliciter proprement le jour même, mais les affaires m'ont fait sortir de Tokyo. J'espère que tu n'étais pas trop déçu que nous n'ayons pas pu prendre ce verre."

La boutade irrita délicieusement Akihito. Asami fit un effort pour contenir un sourire moqueur.

"Comme si je m'en inquiétais! Ne crois pas que je sois bien pointé à ton vieux club ennuyeux, Asami. J'avais des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire!"

"Oh? Des _choses_ comme boire ? Et comment a été ta gueule de bois ?

Akihito grimaça, ce qui fit rire Asami.

"C'est mauvais, hein? Eh bien, tu viens simplement de passer le cap des vingt ans." Il s'avança et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme, en notant avec satisfaction la façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau et la rougeur qui imprégna rapidement les joues d'Akihito alors que celui-ci faisait quelques pas précipités en arrière et détourna son visage.

"Arrête de me traiter comme un gamin", grogna t-il de manière mignonne. "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce fichu Otoshidama de toute façon?" Il avait recommencé à lancer un regard noir, provoquant Asami alors qu'il sentait la vapeur monter.

"Je voulais simplement te donner le cadeau traditionnel, Akihito."

Réponse en douceur Asami, ce qui lui valu un grognement.

"Qui veut de ton argent?"

"Eh bien, si tu ne l'acceptes pas, me permettras-tu de t'inviter à dîner ce soir comme cadeau d'anniversaire tardif? Tu n'as pas de projet, n'est-ce pas?"

Cela le prit au dépourvu. Akihito sembla incertain pendant un moment. Ses yeux fouillèrent ceux d'Asami, cherchant un signe montrant qu'il n'était pas sérieux, mais Asami put voir le dos d'Akihito se raidir et il le fixa à nouveau.

"Pas moyen! Pourquoi devrais-je aller où que ce soit avec toi?"

Asami inclina légèrement la tête, ses lèvres s'agrémentant d'un léger sourire moqueur. "Effrayé?"

"Enfer, non, je n'ai pas peur de toi!"

"Et bien, dans ce cas, viens avec moi. Je vais t'emmener dans un bon endroit."

"Où? Pour que toi et tes amis puissiez me malmener à nouveau? Tu as volé mon film!"

"Je l'ai rendu, n'est-ce pas?" Asami sourit et fit un pas pour s'approcher, puis un autre. Il pouvait voir que le garçon s'armait de courage pour ne pas reculer, tentant de monter un spectacle d'indifférence. Il l'obligea à lever le menton pour rencontrer les yeux d'Asami, et ils ne furent pas déçus de leur éclat farouche de bravade et de défi. "Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

Un jeu d'émotions s'exposa de manière fascinante sur les traits du garçon, et Asami l'observa, intrigué et distrait par l'ouverture inconsciente qu'Akihito offrait. Ca avait été la même chose la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le garçon l'avait fait rire avec son esprit combatif invaincu et il l'avait attiré avec sa réponse inexpérimentée mais passionnée/ ardente au toucher d'Asami. Il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il avait l'air délicieux, que ce soit lorsqu'il crachait comme un chat ou lorsqu'il fixait Asami, sa propre fascination mal cachée faisant briller ses yeux d'un feu attirant auquel Asami n'avait aucune envie de résister.

Dieu savait, l'année écoulée avait été intensément exigeante. Cela avait pris toutes ses ressources, à la fois mentale et financière, d'élaguer et façonner ses intérêts commerciaux en constante augmentation en quelque chose de très proche de l'organisation qu'il avait conçu tant d'années auparavant. Il n'en était pas encore là, mais son emprise sur Tokyo et ses autres territoires devenait chaque jour plus forte et plus incontestable. Si jamais il avait eut un jour besoin d'une distraction de ce genre, un moyen de libérer une partie des pressions incessantes de son mode de vie, c'était maintenant. Il avait fait preuve d'une retenue remarquable il y a sept mois, et il n'allait certainement pas laisser le garçon filer maintenant.

"Nous pouvons parler de photographie." La proposition surprit Akihito, mais ses yeux se rétrécirent de manière soupçonneuse. "J'ai rencontré Nobuyoshi Araki vous savez."

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent à nouveau. "Vraiment?"

Asami se permit un petit sourire et continua à l'amadouer "Je suis propriétaire de plusieurs de ses épreuves en fait."

Il savoura le moment où Akihito rougit, devinant évidemment correctement la nature des épreuves qu'il avait achetées au photographe tabou.

"Des exclusivités que tu n'as jamais vu avant. Je t'invite à venir chez moi pour y jeter un œil, mais je déteste le fait que ça sonne comme si je débitais un horrible cliché rabâché."

Étonnamment, Akihito éclata de rire.

Asami saisit cet avantage. "Tu me ferais une faveur en me laissant t'inviter à dîner. Le travail a été stressant ces derniers temps. Je pourrais ainsi faire une pause." Il a laissé un petit pli apparaît entre les yeux et tenta d'adopter une apparence fatiguée, plutôt que celle d'un requin rodant dans des eaux familières.

Il y gagna une autre réponse grognée et sarcastique. "Ouais, j'en suis sûr." Mais les yeux Akihito s'adoucirent un peu. "Très bien, alors. Je ne vais pas aller chez toi, mais tu peux m'offrir mon dîner."

Le changement d'humeur était surprenant, mais Asami ne perdit pas de temps de miser dessus. Il entraina Akihito à sa voiture, puis à un petit endroit intime avec des sièges traditionnels dans une salle privée, et permit à la nervosité du garçon de se calmer tandis qu'il consommait chaque plat les un après les autres, en appréciant chaque bouchée avec un plaisir évident.

"Alors, Akihito." Asami sourit alors qu'Akihito levait les yeux. "J'ai appris que tu étais un véritable fauteur de trouble au lycée. Cinq fois en centre juvénile?"

Il s'avança pour verser de l'eau dans le verre d'Akihito quand celui-ci s'étouffa avec un morceau de poisson qu'il était en train d'avaler et commença à tousser violemment. Les yeux ruisselant, il resta bouche bée face à Asami. "Comment diable sais-tu ça?"

"J'ai mes sources.", dit Asami sereinement.

Sa réponse énerva manifestement Akihito, bien qu'elle ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de nourriture, de mâcher soigneusement et d'avaler avant de répondre. "Eh bien, oui," accorda t-il à contrecœur. "Je ne dirais pas _fauteur de trouble,_ mais il se pourrait que j'ai offert à mes parents quelques cheveux blancs en plus que ce qu'ils méritaient."

"Mais tu as finalement vu l'erreur du chemin que tu empruntais ? Décidant de reprendre le droit chemin?" La bouche d'Asami incliné en un sourire moqueur.

"Oh, désolé, je n'ai pas décidé de me consacrer à une vie de crime, comme _certaines_ personnes." Akihito le foudroya du regard.

Asami se mit à rire. "Qui peut bien te faire penser ça?"

"Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler."

"Dois-je? As-tu posé des questions sur moi, Akihito? Je suis flatté que tu me démontre un tel intérêt."

"Qui a montré un intérêt?"

"Cela en dit beaucoup qu'en dépit de te soupçons, basée sur des ouï-dire qui pourraient être véridiques, tu sois prêt à sortir avec moi ce soir."

Akihito le fixa avec une expression presque horrifié, l'expression d'un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture, avant de finalement poser ses baguettes, croiser les bras sur sa poitrine de manière défensive et détourner les yeux.

"Je tiens à donner à chacun le bénéfice du doute, mais si tu te révèle n'être qu'un enfoiré, alors je rentrerai simplement chez moi."

Asami se mit à rire. "Assez juste. Je vais employer mon meilleur comportement."

Akihito lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais ramassa à nouveau ses baguettes. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu _fais_ exactement?"

"Ah." Asami prit une gorgée de saké puis remplit la coupe d'Akihito. "Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà que je possède plusieurs clubs à Tokyo, entre autres choses."

"Quelles sont ces autres choses?"

Asami se contenta de sourire. "Je préférerais de loin entendre parler de comment tu as découvert la photographie, et pourquoi tu as choisi de l'étudier."

Ses sourcils se levèrent. "Tu veux vraiment savoir?"

"Oui."

Le garçon sembla s'animer alors qu'il parlait à Asami de l'appareil photo que son père lui avait donné il ya quatre ans dans l'espoir de rediriger son énergie vers quelque chose de plus positif. Akihito était devenu accro dès la première fois, et il avait même prit des emplois à temps partiel afin d'économiser pour de s'acheter lui-même un modèle numérique vraiment sympa.

"Papa a toujours été pour un esprit libre, alors il m'a vraiment encouragé à poursuivre la photographie, même si ma mère ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment viable. L'appareil photo qu'il m'a donné est toujours mon préféré. J'aime mon numérique, mais il ya juste quelque chose avec le film, tu sais ? Il ya un réel plaisir à regarder quelque chose se développer, à le travailler de ses propres mains; essayer et échouer puis le peaufiner et ça juste pour voir ce qui sort. Tu comprends ? "

"Ah, je sais exactement de que tu veux dire."

Asami se sourit à lui-même, regardant l'expression radieuse d'Akihito animant ses traits. Il se transforma en un sourire narquois lorsqu'Akihito fixa tout à coup Asami d'un regard acéré.

"Ouais, mais dernièrement j'ai pensé à aller dans le journalisme d'investigation. Capturer tous les secrets, les transactions louches de criminels dans mon viseur."

"Vraiment?"

"Ouais, j'ai des amis dans le département de la police, et ils me disaient que je pourrais sans doute faire un peu de travail pour eux après mes études."

Asami sembla amusé.

"C'est bien d'avoir des objectifs." Il eut envie de rire à l'apparente déception que son absence de réaction sembla causer à Akihito, mais il se retient. "Plus de saké?" Il souleva la bouteille.

"Euh… Oui, bien sûr." Akihito leva sa coupe et bu en regardant Asami avec un mélange de confusion et de la suspicion.

"A quoi es-tu en train de penser?"

Le garçon rougit, vidant sans réfléchir le contenu de sa tasse. "Rien, je pensais juste… c'est un peu bizarre."

"Bizarre?"

"Ouais, bizarre. Je veux dire…" Il fit voyager son doigt entre lui et Asami. "Avoir un dîner comme ça. Après tout, t'étais un enfoiré avant et tu…"

Le sourcil d'Asami se leva. "Je quoi?"

Akihito voûta ses épaules voûtées, et secoua rapidement la tête. "Rien du tout."

Asami pouvait presque voir les vagues de chaleur que dégageait le visage du garçon.

"Tu penses à ce baiser, n'est-ce pas?"

"Quoi? _Non!"_

Frénétiquement, Akihito agita ses mains devant lui dans un geste de déni. "Ce n'est pas ça! Je-"

"J'y ai pensé aussi."

Cela arrêta les mouvements d'Akihito. Il se figea, ses yeux fixant ceux d'Asami avec la même expression que celle d'un animal sauvage acculé, ce qui ne faisait que donner envie a Asami de lui bondir dessus.

"Il était très bon." Reconnu Asami avec un lent sourire. "Mais je pense que nous pouvons faire encore mieux."

Asami était sûr qu'Akihito n'avait même pas réalisé la façon dont il tremblait sous son regard décidé et passionné qui lui promettait une autre expérience inoubliable. Ses pupilles étaient déjà dilatées, et il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'Asami se leva et fit le tour de la table basse.

"Ne fais pas ça…", dit Akihito à bout de souffle, sortant enfin de son immobilité choqué quand Asami prit un siège à côté de lui.

"Viens ici, Akihito."

Il lutta lorsqu'il fut tiré dans les bras d'Asami, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit scellée d'un baiser ardent qui lui vola tout son souffle et mit instantanément tous ses nerfs en feu. Au moment où il fut poussé sur le tatami, la cuisse dure Asami entre ses jambes, Akihito ne se débattait plus/avait cessé de se débattre.

Il s'arqua avec lascivité/sensualité inexplorée lorsque son cou fut léché et mordillé, gémissant à voix haute quand des doigts tirèrent et firent rouler ses mamelons à travers le tissu de sa chemise.

Asami sourit quand Akihito enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le tira vers le haut, exigeant en silence un autre baiser. Il était plus qu'heureux d'obéir, clamant l'entièreté de la bouche sous lui alors qu'il se mouvait doucement contre le renflement dans le pantalon tendu d'Akihito.

Son cuir chevelu le piqua lorsque le garçon laissa échapper un cri étranglé, resserrant ses doigts, son corps se tendant avant se libérer de la tension, laissant sa poitrine soulevée contre celle d'Asami.

Un rire silencieux secoua la poitrine d'Asami alors qu'il déposait de légers baisers sur la tempe et la mâchoire d'Akihito. "Tu es trop mignon."

"Ne te moque pas de moi, connard!"

"Je ne me moque pas de toi." Le sourire d'Asami semblait démentir cette déclaration alors qu'il levait la tête et baissait les yeux pour les poser sur le visage empourpré et érotique d'Akihito dont les yeux commençaient à s'emplir d'un feu alimenté par l'embarras. Asami ne pu résister. "Tu es vraiment adorable."

"Putain, je ne suis pas adorable! Je suis un mec, et si vous me traite comme autre chose, je vais casser ton putain de nez!"

Le petit chat sauvage poussa sur lui avec fureur, et Asami lui permit de le repousser. Il roula sur le côté, s'appuyant sur son coude et offrant un sourire narquois à Akihito.

"Tu n'as pas à t'enfuir. Nous ne faisons que commencer."

"Dans tes rêves!" Akihito marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte coulissante, ne s'arrêtant que pour mettre ses chaussures. "Je rentre chez moi."

Asami ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Akihito le coupa.

"_Seul!"_

La porte coulissante ne pouvait être claquée, mais Akihito fit de son mieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau et Akihito passa sa tête, cherchant à éviter le regard d'Asami. "Um… merci pour le dîner", dit-il d'un ton bourru, puis il disparu tout aussi rapidement.

Le rire d'Asami fit écho à travers les minces parois, ce qui souleva plus d'un sourcil dans tout l'établissement.

Ses espoirs pour le divertissement de cette soirée n'avaient pas été déçus, bien qu'il devrait vraiment se sentir comme un pédéraste maintenant. La façon dont le garçon était venu dans son pantalon après juste quelques simples touchés _était_ incroyablement mignonne.

Il eut à nouveau un petit rire alors qu'il se levait et se redressa sa veste. Il se sentait véritablement revigoré, mais la prochaine fois il ne laissera pas le garçon s'échapper avant de l'avoir complètement dévoré, tout comme il l'avait promis il y a sept mois.

_Takaba Akihito._ _J'aimerais vraiment que jouer un peu plus avec lui._

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

1. Le jour du Nouvel An, les Japonais ont coutume de donner de l'argent aux enfants. Ceci est connu comme l'otoshidama. Il est donné dans de petites enveloppes décorées appelées pochibukuro.

2. Nobuyoshi Araki est un photographe controversé plus connu pour ses nus érotiques et l'étude des fleurs sensuelles. Ses principaux sujets sont plus souvent marqués par le sexe et la mort.

3. (de la traductrice) : Pédéraste c'est un homme d'âge mûr qui aime les jeunes hommes et les adolescents. C'est le mot le plus proche du terme anglais utilisé que j'ai trouvé. "Cradle robber" désigne quelqu'un qui a une relation amoureuse avec une personne beaucoup plus jeune que lui, qui le rendrait _presque_ pédophile.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur la page de mon profil


	3. Give it Up

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing/Couple:** Asami / Akihito

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano, pas à moi. / (NdT) L'histoire appartient à eprime, pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour le retard. Les grandes lignes de l'histoire ne cessent de changer alors je change la direction que je voulais prendre. C'est un tournant légèrement plus sérieux et plus long, mais je crois que je me suis décidé sur l'endroit où je vais avec cette histoire de sorte que la prochaine partie devrait venir plus vite.

**Note de la traductrice** : Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire dont des examens à préparer et faire et là fin de ce chapitre m'a posé quelques problèmes car je voulais rendre quelque chose de bien. Voilà, merci pour votre attente et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Give it Up<strong>

**Céder**

* * *

><p>"N'as-tu pas insisté pour que je me calme cette semaine."<p>

Le sourcil d'Asami se leva tandis que Kirishima laissait tomber une pile de rapports reliés sur son bureau. Son assistant repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et grimaça en s'excusant.

"Je l'ai fait, et vous le devriez. Toutefois, si ces rapports n'étaient pas urgents…"

Un soupir lui coupa la parole. "Oui, oui. Ils sont toujours urgents ces jours-ci. Eh bien, je suppose que c'est la rançon du succès."

Il ramassa le document du haut. "Le dossier Murakami?" Quelques instants silencieux passèrent alors que son regard survolait le contenu. "Ah, tout est donc en place. On dirait que la rachat se passera dans les temps."

Il laissa son approbation s'exprimer tandis que son regard se posait sur Kirishima.

"En effet, Asami-sama."

Son attention se tourna à nouveau vers le rapport et il poussa un petit sifflement. "Je savais que tu serais capable de faire preuve d'une certaine diligence, même dans ces circonstances, mais _ça._ Comment as-tu réussi à mettre la main dessus ?"

La lumière luit sur les lunettes de Kirishima alors que celui-ci se laissait aller un sourire crispé. _"C'est_ ce pour quoi vous me payez, Asami-sama."

"Vrai". Il étudia les colonnes de chiffres et le résumé concis de Kirishima. "Il semblerait que nos soupçons étaient fondés. Ils trafiquaient leurs comptes depuis un certain temps."

"Et d'une façon vraiment mauvaise."

La voix de Kirishima sonnait si offensée qu'Asami ne put retenir un petit rire.

"Pas de pire crime, hein?"

"Les parents du CFO ont évidemment acheté son chemin à Todai. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour une telle incompétence."

"Au moins nous pouvons limiter nos efforts pour la réunion à ce sujet et réduire en même temps les coûts."

Kirishima sourit légèrement au trait d'humour, redressant la manche de son costume sur mesure avec une fastidieuse précision. "Comme vous le dites. Bien que nos adversaires soient souvent plus vicieux que ceux des rues."

"Je n'aurais pas dis mieux. Très bien. Nous allons mettre en place une réunion pour lundi prochain." Il jeta un regard sur le contenu des autres documents. "Pas de nouvelles infos sur la situation à Hong Kong?"

"Elle n'a pas changé. Nos contacts gèrent les irrégularités selon vos directives. Jusqu'à présent, les routes n'ont pas été perturbés."

"Assure-toi qu'ils vérifient régulièrement. Si quelque chose change, je veux le savoir immédiatement. Quelque chose lui a ébouriffé les plumes, et il peut être imprévisible dans certaines situations. Ne le sous-estime pas."

"Compris."

Asami hocha la tête, un inhabituelle renfrognement pensif relia pendant un moment ses sourcils avant que son visage ne se lisse à nouveau en des traits impassibles. "Je vais appeler Yoh demain matin et parlerai à nouveau avec lui. Décale mes réunions de la matinée d'une heure."

Kirishima commença à tapoter sur son PDA et Asami soupira de nouveau, ramassant le prochain rapport. "Je vais m'occuper de ceux-ci, et si tu n'as pas prévu de me remettre autre chose, j'ai l'intention de partir plus tôt ce soir."

Kirishima eut l'air content de la confession. Il hocha la tête, s'occupant de remettre en place les objets posés sur le bureau d'Asami que le personnel de nettoyage avait laissé de travers après le dépoussiérage. "Vous avez des projets, Asami-sama?"

Asami le regarda, légèrement amusé par le comportement compulsif de son assistant. "Oh, je m'attends à une soirée très divertissante."

Son ton de la voix était suffisant pour alerter Kirishima, mais son visage resta impassible, et il ne se démonta pas. "Voulez-vous que je vous conduises?"

"Non. Rentre plus tôt toi aussi. C'est un ordre", dit Asami d'un ton mordant quand Kirishima ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter.

"Oui, Asami-sama."

"Tu fais sonner ça comme une punition. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons le temps de respirer. Maintenant que nous le pouvons pour le moment, essaye d'en profiter." Asami prit une cigarette dans l'étui sur son bureau et l'alluma. "Ou préférerais-tu être mon chauffeur ce soir après tout?"

"Ah, et bien, peut-être serait-il bon de se détendre un moment." Les bouts des oreilles de Kirishima tournèrent au rouge et Asami étouffa un sourire.

"Je vais avoir Suoh pour chauffeur."

"Seulement Suoh? Asami-sama, étant donné la situation actuelle, vous devriez avoir au moins deux gardes avec-"

Impatient, Asami écarta les protestations de Kirishima, une ligne ondulée de fumée suivant le mouvement de sa main. "J'apprécie ton inquiétude, mais je ne vais pas m'enfermer dans une prison de ma propre fabrication, et je refuse de sursauter à chaque ombre. J'espère que tu as une certaine foi dans ma capacité à me débrouiller."

"Oui, bien sûr, mais-"

"Kirishima."

La note inflexible dans la voix d'Asami fit immédiatement taire Kirishima.

Il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. "Je vais dire à Suoh de se tenir prêt."

"Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter." Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Asami. "Celui que je vais voir ce soir est parfaitement inoffensif."

* * *

><p>"Allo? Oh, c'est toi."<p>

Akihito baissa la voix et se précipita vers un coin du studio, se penchant sur son téléphone.

"Quoi? Tu veux venir me chercher à huit heures? Et bien, je-j' y ai pensée. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à l'atelier de mon sensei et je ne serai probablement pas capable de rentrer à la maison dans les temps et-"

Il se mordit la lèvre lorsque la voix d'Asami le coupa. "Oh, mais je-" Sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il écoutait à nouveau, puis il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. "Quoi? Non! C'est juste-"

"Akihito-kun?"

Il se retourna vivement alors que son sensei passait la tête par la porte.

"Ils sont prêts à être sortis de la solution."

"J'arrive tout de suite!"

La voix d'Asami parlait encore à son oreille, rappelant un grand nombre de réactions inconfortables. "Okay, bien! Oui!" Siffla Akihito, s'agitant. "Peu importe. Tu peux venir me chercher ici à huit heures. Je te rejoindrais dans la rue! L'adresse est…" Akihito fronça les sourcils. "Quoi? Tu sais où? Comment-"

Sa bouche se referma et il pinça les lèvres. Il écouta encore un moment, puis rougit à nouveau. "Je raccroche maintenant!"

Il coupa la communication avant qu'Asami n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer et stopper le tremblement de ses mains avant de partir à la suite de son sensei.

Qu'avait-il pensé à donner son accord pour voir à nouveau Asami? C'est juste qu'il y avait quelque chose chez lui, même au téléphone, qui en quelque sorte rendait impossible de dire non.

Juste une dernière fois, se promit-il. Il sera ensuite capable de se débarrasser de cette agaçante obsession qu'il avait d'une manière ou d'une autre fini par avoir pour l'homme. Probablement que c'était juste l'impression de mystère qui l'entourait, sans parler du soupçon de danger. Tous ses amis ont toujours dit qu'il était un accro à l'adrénaline, et peut-être que c'était la raison de tout ça.

Et les sites Internet qu'il avait consultés avaient dit qu'il était commun d'expérimenter sa sexualité, en particulier à son âge. Juste parce qu'il avait embrassé Asami -ou plutôt qu'Asami l'avait embrassé- ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire qu'il _était_ gay. Et même s'il l'était, Asami était définitivement la dernière personne avec laquelle il devait s'impliquer, à plus d'un titre, même si son corps avait réagi si fortement aux touchés d'Asami, même s'il n'avait pas été en capable de cesser de penser à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ensemble, en dépit de la gêne atroce de ce qui s'était passé. Merde, Asami était juste si-

"Akihito!"

Il sursauta. "Désolé, sensei! Je viens tout de suite!"

Il se précipita dans la chambre noire, marmonnant des excuses, et se força à se concentrer sur les instructions de son sensei. A l'instant où ils eurent terminé, Akihito prit à peine le temps de se laver et de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la rue. Il était à bout de souffle quand il y arriva parce qu'il avait pris les escaliers, purement et simplement dans l'incapacité nerveuse de rester immobile et d'attendre l'ascenseur.

_Merde, il va penser que je suis pressé de le voir._

Il capta un aperçu de lui-même dans la vitre de la porte d'entrée et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il avait l'air échevelé et était probablement vêtu d'une manière trop décontractée pour passer la soirée avec Asami. Allait-il l'emmener à nouveau dans un bon restaurant? Il n'y irait définitivement pas.

Et bon sang, pourquoi ses mains étaient-elles moites? Akihito jura dans un soupir et se frotta les mains contre son jeans.

_Contrôle-toi._

Avec son sac photo en bandoulière sur son épaule, Akihito scrutant la rue à la recherche de l'élégante voiture d'Asami, puis regarda sa montre. Il était seulement huit heures, mais Akihito fronça malgré tout les sourcils. Si Asami continuait de le faire attendre au coin de la rue après tout ça alors qu'il allait réellement lui faire savoir sa manière de penser. Il avait des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de l'attendre toute la nuit.

Avant que sa légitime frustration ne puisse d'avantage se développer, une brillante limousine noire s'engagea dans la rue et passa au ralenti devant le trottoir sur lequel il se trouvait, le distrayant de ses pensées indignées.

Sa mâchoire tomba lorsqu'il reconnu l'énorme homme blond qui sortit du siège du conducteur et fit son chemin pour ouvrir la porte arrière. Asami descendit avec une grâce tranquille tout en fixant simplement Akihito.

"Akihito. Bonsoir. Tu as attendu longtemps?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est _ça?_ Où est ta voiture?"

"_C'est_ ma voiture. L'une d'elles." L'un des coins de sa bouche se retroussa. "Y a t-il un problème?"

"Tu penses faire parti des J-Pop ou quelque chose du genre? Qui _possède_ réellement un truc comme ça?" Akihito regarda nerveusement autour de lui puis passa devant le chauffeur et un Asami apparemment amusé pour grimper dans la voiture aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. "Allez. Je ne veux pas que quiconque me voit entrer dans ça."

Il devient mal à l'aise quand Asami le suivit dans la voiture, assis trop près pour être à l'aise considérant le vaste espace intérieur. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et il tenta de se replier sur l'extrémité du siège, feignant un intérêt pour une rangée de boutons qui contrôlait il ne savait quoi.

"Je n'ai jamais été dans une de ces limousines avant. Ces boutons sont pour quoi?"

"Es-tu nerveux, Akihito?"

La voix d'Asami était suffisamment proche pour que les fins cheveux sur le cou d'Akihito s'agitent, et il se retourna vivement pour constater qu'Asami avait glissé sur la place à côté de lui.

"N-non. Pourquoi devrais-je être nerveux?"

Cette proximité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer une fois encore l'insolite couleur dorée des yeux Asami, ou la façon dont ils semblaient voir à travers lui.

"Dis le moi", retourna Asami, son sourire subtil agaçait et attirait à la fois Akihito.

Subtilement, Akihito s'essuya à nouveau les mains sur son jean. Malheureusement, cela lui rappela l'insuffisance de ses choix vestimentaires pour la soirée. "Euh, et bien, je suis désolé pour mes vêtements. Je n'avais pas l'intention de sortir ce soir tu sais."

"Tes vêtements sont très bien." Asami se pencha d'avantage vers lui. "Y a t-il autre chose qui te tracasse?"

"Uh…" Akihito chercha quelque chose à dire, il secoua simplement la tête.

"Bien." Les doigts chauds vinrent s'enrouler autour de la nuque d'Akihito, caressant doucement à la peau douce à cet endroit. "Puis-je t'embrasser?"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Akihito rougit furieusement. "Ne _demande_ pas directement quelque chose comme ça."

Le sourire d'Asami se courba malicieusement. "Je n'ai pas à demander?"

Avant qu'Akihito n'ait pu répondre, les lèvres d'Asami recouvrirent les siennes et il oublia tout à part l'assaut de ses sens. Le parfum d'Asami, qui était en quelque sorte déjà devenu _familier,_ l'accablait autant que la chaleur de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sans même y penser, Akihito saisi le devant de sa veste et l'attira plus près, essayant inconsciemment d'obtenir plus de goût, de toucher et de lui.

Ses yeux étaient fermés au moment où Asami s'éloigna finalement, et il fallu un moment avant que, lentement, il les rouvrit. Asami avait une expression curieuse sur le visage qu'Akihito ne pouvait tout à fait définir, mais quand Akihito revint à lui avec un frisson de mortification intérieure face à la façon dont il était accroché à la veste d'Asami et qu'il laissa ses mains tomber sur ses genoux, tordant ses doigts ensemble, le regard déterminé d'Asami s'adoucit un peu.

Il pouvait sentir la chaleur s'étendre sur ses joues, et Akihito dû se forcer à ne pas baisser les yeux face au regard d'Asami.

"J'ai eu moi-même une journée bien remplie, ça te dérangerait si nous allons chez moi et commandons quelque chose?"

Akihito se figea, son souffle coincé quelque part entre sa poitrine et sa gorge. Aller chez Asami? D'après l'expression dans les yeux d'Asami, il semblerait qu'Akihito soit dans le menu, il en était sûr. Une partie de son appréhension c'était sans doute exprimée sur son visage car Asami se déplaça et se réinstalla contre le siège en prenant une cigarette.

"Mais si tu préfère, Akihito", son nom roula de manière taquine sur la langue d'Asami, "nous pouvons aller ailleurs."

Akihito axa son attention sur les lèvres d'Asami alors que l'homme approcha la flamme du briquet de sa cigarette à inhala la fumée. Elles se plissèrent légèrement lorsqu'Asami libéra un long jet de fumée. Akihito leva à nouveau les yeux et vit qu'Asami le regardait avec un soupçon d'amusement, un sourcil légèrement soulevé dans quelque chose ressemblant à du défi. Akihito se hérissa immédiatement, son courage ressuscitant au signe de condescendance.

Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Chez toi c'est bon, mais si nous devons commander, je veux du curry, _Ryuichi."_

Maintenant, c'était à lui de jouer. Asami pouvait voir ce qu'_il_ ressentait à être taquiné et traité avec une si présomptueuse familiarité.

Mais Asami se contenta de sourire, envahissant une fois de plus l'espace personnel d'Akihito pour tracer la courbe de la bouche du jeune homme avec son pouce.

"J'aime le son de mon nom sur tes lèvres. Peu sont ceux qui oseraient s'en servir. Peut-être que je pourrais l'entendre à nouveau ce soir dans des circonstances encore plus agréable."

Alors qu'Akihito combattait un autre rougissement, Asami appuya sur l'un des boutons de la console et parla au conducteur. Avec un soupir, Akihito tourna ses yeux mortifiés vers l'avant de la voiture, soupirant de soulagement quand il vit la séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière du véhicule se remonter.

Asami lui lança un regard qu'il réussi à rendre à la fois entendu et amusé. Son attention revient de toutes ses forces vers Akihito. Il se retourna et offrit à Akihito un sourire qui ne fit rien pour atténuer la frénésie des papillons nerveux dans son estomac. "Maintenant, Akihito, nous allons apprendre à nous connaître l'un l'autre, commençons-nous?"

* * *

><p>"Asami, viens ici et de regarde ça. Tu as la meilleure vue que j'ai jamais vu!"<p>

Akihito était debout devant l'une des fenêtres qui faisaient toute la longueur de l'appartement d'Asami, les bras écartés comme pour mettre dedans toute la ville qui s'étendait devant lui.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un de ton âge puisse être ivre après quelques bières si je ne l'avais pas vu moi-même."

"Je ne suis pas ivre! Et puis, il y avait trois bières. Quoi qu'il en soit, je _ne_ suis _pas_ ivre. Et bien, un peu guilleret peut-être."

Asami releva un sourcil amusé pendant qu'Akihito bavardait.

_"C'est_ vraiment une très belle vue, Asami. Je devrais prendre une photo. Regarde au moins!"

"Je l'ai déjà vu", répondit sèchement Asami, choisissant plutôt d'admirer la façon dont le jean délavé d'Akihito épousait à la courbe parfaitement bombée de ses fesses quand il appuyait son nez à la fenêtre comme un gamin excité. Pour échapper au bref sentiment de remord que _cette_ pensée lui causa, il focalisa son esprit une image impliquant un Akihito dévêtu, dont les jambes entouraient la taille d'Asami, prit contre la fenêtre la vue qu'il semblait tant apprécier dans son dos. Beaucoup mieux.

Akihito regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui offrit un sourire éclatant. "Mais c'est quelque chose dont tu ne peux jamais te lasser, tu ne penses pas?" Il tendit la main vers Asami qui était installé sur le canapé, sirotant sa propre boisson.

"Hm. Je commence à penser ainsi." Les lèvres d'Asami se soulevèrent lorsqu'il se leva et bu d'un trait le contenu de son verre avant de s'avancer vers Akihito dont l'état d'ébriété était évidents de part la forte coloration de ses joues et l'éclat dans ses yeux. Cela provoqua une réaction en Asami qui lui donna envie de le coincer et le dévorer entièrement, étanchant sa soif de cette vitalité qui courait si fortement à travers ce corps mince et souple dont il avait à peine commencé le pillage. Le petit chat errant n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne ce soir.

Quelque chose dans son expression dût être remarqué par Akihito car il se retourna pour lui faire complètement face, détournant les yeux, et il recula jusqu'à ce que le verre de la fenêtre l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Pendant une seconde, Asami pensa qu'il pourrait paniquer et s'enfuir, mais le garçon le surprit à nouveau en lui offrant un petit sourire timide qui était à la fois attachant et incroyablement attirant.

Cela le fit immédiatement durcir, même si Akihito ne le remarqua pas. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur ceux Asami, même quand il fut coincé contre la vitre et que la bouche d'Asami fut presque assez proche pour effleurer la sienne lorsqu'il parla. "Tu n'as pas peur?"

Les yeux d'Akihito flamboyèrent d'une manière qui fit battre le cœur d'Asami. "Je n'ai pas peur." Son menton se leva et Asami le mordit assez fort pour qu'il ressente une sensation de piqure. Un hoquet de surprise de la part d'Akihito fit se courber les coins de sa bouche alors qu'il apaisait la morsure avec sa langue.

Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur que dégageait Akihito et le faible tremblement dans les membres du garçon. Il sentait la sueur propre et les produits chimiques, provenant de la chambre noire supposa Asami, et une douce odeur plus forte sous la peau du garçon lui-même. La combinaison était très excitante. Asami commença tracer un chemin de baisers dans la gorge lisse d'Akihito, en accordant une attention toute particulière à un endroit qui faisait frissonner Akihito de manière incontrôlable. Lorsqu'Akihito gémit, Asami avala le son avec un baiser, en l'approfondissant jusqu'à ce qu'Akihito s'en remette complètement à lui.

Akihito était tout un spectacle quand Asami tira légèrement sa tête en l'arrière pour observer le joli rougissement sur ses pommettes et la façon dont ses yeux battaient à demi ouverts, ses lèvres humides et séparées, qui appelaient simplement à un autre baiser. Au lieu de cela, Asami glissa une main sous la chemise Akihito. Le souffle d'Akihito s'accéléra, sa poitrine se soulevant alors qu'Asami jouait avec ses mamelons.

Son autre main fit un travail rapide en ouvrant le jean d'Akihito, et Akihito respira fortement lorsque la main d'Asami se glissa à l'intérieur. Asami laissa son visage disparaitre dans les cheveux d'Akihito, cachant son sourire, et y respira son parfum unique. Les gémissements du garçon inexpérimenté étaient enivrants, et quand il balbutia le nom d'Asami avec une vulnérabilité brute, accroché à sa chemise comme si ses genoux allaient l'abandonner à tout moment, Asami fut surpris par la poussée d'élan protecteur qui monta en lui.

"Shh." Sa main passa de manière apaisante sur le flanc d'Akihito, avant de s'installer sur sa hanche. "Je vais te faire te sentir bien."

Prenant une décision rapide, Asami se mit à genoux devant lui. La chemise d'Akihito se releva lorsqu'Asami le toucha à nouveau, taquinant sa poitrine tandis que sa langue donnait un petit coup dans le nombril d'Akihito dans une simulation de l'acte sexuel. Akihito gémit et trembla brusquement contre lui, remplissant Asami d'un immense sentiment de satisfaction. Il était si incroyablement sensible.

C'était déjà évident avant, mais les réponses d'Akihito à son contact étaient si ouvertes et érotiques malgré l'inexpérience apparente de l'enfant et la façade épineuse qu'il présentait, que cela prenait tout le contrôle d'Asami pour ne pas le jeter au sol et le prendre avec toute la force de sa passion naissante. Pas encore.

Dans un mouvement rapide, le jeans et ses sous-vêtements d'Akihito se retrouvèrent à ses chevilles, et il cria au contact de la langue d'Asami sur la pointe de son sexe gonflé. Les yeux d'Asami se levèrent, et la vue vient presque à bout de lui. Les propres yeux d'Akihito exprimaient le choc et une luxure enivrée. Sa lèvre inférieure était mordue assez fort pour tourner au blanc autour des endroits pincés, puis il baissa frénétiquement les yeux sur Asami, les paumes de ses mains à plat contre la a fenêtre, la chemise poussée jusqu'aux aisselles et son sexe qui se dégageait de son corps dans un affichage obscène.

"Je suis plutôt friand de la vue après tout," murmura-t-Asami avec un petit sourire qui s'accentua à l'afflux soudain de couleur qui toucha Akihito. Il le regarda avec intérêt s'étaler sur son cou et sur sa poitrine.

Cette fois, il ne le taquina pas quand il prit le membre d'Akihito dans sa bouche, travaillant habilement pour amener le garçon à un rapide pic d'excitation qui amena les mains d'Akihito à ses cheveux. Les doigts se crispaient convulsivement, mais la légère sensation de piqûre ne le poussa qu'a apporter d'avantage de plaisir à Akihito, savourant chaque gémissements et grognements superficiel qu'Akihito tentait, mais en échouant lamentablement, de retenir.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'Akihito ne soit plus qu'une masse gémissante, repoussant désormais à la tête d'Asami en cherchant à le prévenir. "A-Asami, Asami, Je… Je vais…"

Ses luttes effrénées furent ignorées. Asami glissa ses doigts dans la fente des fesses d'Akihito, laissant l'un d'entre eux effleurer le petit pli minuscule qui se fléchi convulsivement au toucher. Les hanches d'Akihito s'arquèrent sous la surprise, puis il vint avec un cri rauque, pressé contre la vitre derrière lui dans ce qui ressemblait à une tentative désespérée pour empêcher ses genoux de flancher.

Les mains d'Asami virent s'installer sur ses hanches, un touché léger qui sembla calmer quelque peu Akihito qui leva un bras jusqu'à son visage, sa poitrine montant et descendant à un rythme rapide.

"Je suis désolé", murmura t-il, la mortification transparaissant dans chaque syllabe.

Oui, il _était_ vraiment trop mignon. Asami fit de son mieux pour réprimer son rire. Il ne devait pas trop le taquiner pour le moment, pas quand Akihito se sentait si évidemment précaire et vulnérable. Il supposait qu'Akihito n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point ses réponses étaient un appel combiné d'innocence et de débauche. Cependant, Asami ne pouvait espérer réprimer sa propre réponse à une telle vue.

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé? Nous ne faisons que commencer."

Asami souleva Akihito et le jeta sur son épaule, laissant échapper un petit rire quand Akihito commença à protester et à se tortiller, ses coups de pied entravés par les sous-vêtements qui pendaient encore à ses chevilles. Une forte claque sur ses fesses le fit japper et le calma.

"Soit sage." Asami se dirigea vers sa chambre. "Après tout, je te l'ai dit dès le début que je te dévorerais si tu croisais à nouveau mon chemin."

Akihito tomba sans ménagement sur le lit et jeta un regard noir à Asami par-dessous la frange qui lui couvrait les yeux. "C_'est_ une façon de parler, non?"

Asami se mit à rire. "Viens ici pour le découvrir." Il commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise avec une précision délibérée, regardant le visage d'Akihito qui, de manière prévisible, rougit et détourna les yeux. Ils refirent lentement le chemin inverse alors que plus de peau fut révélée jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à regarder avec une fascination non dissimulée lorsqu'Asami ôta enfin la chemise de ses épaules et la jeta sur le côté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Akihito leva les yeux avec un début de culpabilité, vira à nouveau au rouge et haussa une épaule. "J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir…"

"Avoir quoi?"

"Tu sais… des tatouages."

Asami rit à nouveau. "Qu_'as_-tu imaginé sur moi, mon mignon Akihito?"

Akihito fronça les sourcils, mais Asami garda simplement un sourire narquois alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit et poussa Akihito sur le dos, se plaçant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

"Tu crois que je suis un Yakuza?"

"Comment diable pourrais-je savoir ?", rétorqua défensivement Akihito.

"Je sais que tu as espionné autour de moi, mon petit photographe curieux. Tu étais si pressé d'en savoir plus sur moi. Ne t'inquiète pas." Les dents d'Asami brillèrent. "Je trouve ça flatteur."

"Tu es si énervant!"

"Tu dois savoir, Akihito, qu'aujourd'hui un grand nombre de Yakuza, la jeune génération, ne se font pas tatouer, pour ce que je pense être des raisons évidentes." Asami se pencha pour souffler ses prochains mots à l'oreille d'Akihito. "En outre, il pourrait y avoir dans ce grand, méchant monde beaucoup de choses dont tu devrais d'avantage te méfier que des petits voyous et leurs maîtres."

Akihito frissonna.

"En tout cas, j'apprendrais à ne pas sauter sur des conclusions hâtives si j'étais toi, Akihito. C'est mon conseil." Asami mordit le lobe en parlant et ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille, ce qui fit trembler Akihito qui, inconsciemment découvrit sa gorge, se cambrant en une invitation. Asami sourit. "Bon garçon. "

Il descendit doucement et fut récompensé par un faible gémissement de la part d'Akihito. Il plia d'avantage les bras, ce qui permit à sa poitrine de frôler les mamelons d'Akihito puis il glissa sa cuisse entre celles d'Akihito. Akihito était déjà redevenu dur, et cette fois, il n'allait pas venir de si tôt. Asami allait s'en assurer.

"Tu veux vérifier le reste de mon corps pour les tatouages?" Il ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le taquiner, sa bouche planant au-dessus de celle d'Akihito.

"Enfoiré." Le regard noir d'Akihito comportait malgré tout une étincelle d'excitation, d'autant plus quand il tendit le cou vers le haut et embrassa lui-même Asami avec une intensité plutôt vicieuse.

Asami lui permit un moment de contrôle puis força sa langue dans la bouche d'Akihito et poussa son corps à la soumission. Akihito se tordait sous lui alors qu'Asami mettait toutes ses compétences au travail, réduisant le garçon sous lui à un mélange nécessiteux d'audace et de désir. Même ainsi, il était fascinant d'observer à quelle vitesse il se perdait dans le plaisir physique qu'Asami lui apportait. Il était d'une contradiction captivante.

Asami se rassit, ses yeux voyagent sur la belle peau rougissante tandis qu'il défaisait son pantalon puis il se leva pour enlever complètement ses vêtements. L'expression de terreur sur le visage Akihito quand il vit le sexe complètement érigé d'Asami libéré vaincu presque la détermination d'Asami à ne pas éclater de rire.

Il fit rouler Akihito sur le ventre, une morsure possessive sur l'arrière de son cou pour stopper ses luttes et qui lui fit en même temps arquer le dos d'une manière très séduisante. Il était vraiment comme un petit chat. Asami sourit, l'envie de plonger entre ses tentantes petites fesses rondes lui était presque accablante.

Son contrôle s'avéra toutefois plus fort. Il n'allait pas le prendre comme ça pour cette première fois, et il y avait quelque chose à dire sur la lente mise en état d'un tel partenaire si délicieusement sensible. Les hoquets impuissants et les sons choqués qui glissaient des lèvres d'Akihito pendant qu'Asami poussait ses doigts habiles dans son entrée serrée étaient intensément gratifiants.

Akihito enfonça ses ongles dans les draps sous lui, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre ou même probablement de formuler n'importe quelle sorte de pensée cohérente en ce moment. _"Asami."_

La douce intonation de supplication dans sa voix provoqua une réaction primitive. Il était douloureusement dur, sa propre érection exigeait son attention, et Asami ne perdit pas plus de temps pour satisfaire le besoin de s'enfoncer lentement mais inexorablement dans l'incroyable chaleur des fesses d'Akihito.

"Nngh… non, A-Asami. C'est-c'est trop…"

Ses doigts étaient pressés sur les hanches d'Akihito avec une force douloureuse tandis que le passage étroit convulsait autour de son sexe. "Shh…" Asami se pencha et lécha le cartilage de l'oreille d'Akihito, glissant une main sous lui pour encercler son érection, chaude comme la braise contre la paume de sa main. "Détend-toi."

Il le caressa fermement, son pouce glissant sur la pointe du membre tendu et commençant à devenir humide d'Akihito. Akihito fit un faible bruit de gorge, presque comme un grognement. "Oui, c'est ça." Souffla Asami à son oreille. "Bon garçon". Il se remit alors à le caresser, taquinant la fente une fois de plus lorsqu'il entra en Akihito jusqu'à la garde en un seul coup puissant.

Akihito hurla, tombant sur ses coudes et laissa son front chuter contre le matelas. Asami ne lui faisaient aucun quartier, fixant un rythme impitoyable qui réduisit Akihito à une série de gémissements, gémissements qui changèrent peu à peu de nature alors que la douleur des sensations nouvelles était écrasée par le plaisir que chacune des poussées suscitaient à l'intérieur de lui.

Il amena Akihito au bord de la libération puis l'en éloigna encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne soit plus que tremblement, recouvert de sueur, suppliant pour un répit. Pourtant, Asami en voulait plus. Il se retira en souriant au sanglot angoissé que cette action lui valu, et renversa Akihito sur le dos. Il s'enfonça à nouveau à l'intérieur d'Akihito, sentant les talons de celui-ci creuser dans ses hanches tandis que la force et la vitesse de ses coups augmentaient.

Les yeux d'Akihito étaient vitreux et dilatés, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes alors qu'il respirait en fonction du rythme d'Asami. Asami ne put s'empêcher de se pencher pour embrasser cette bouche rose et languissante, dévorant les gémissements d'Akihito tout en le prenant en main et lui permit enfin d'approcher la libération qu'il désirait tant.

Akihito s'accrocha aux bras d'Asami, comme s'il risquait d'être emporté par une marée violente, sa tête rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller et le nom d'Asami sur ses lèvres alors qu'il venait avec un pur abandon qui permit à Asami de passer outre sa propre retenue. Il pilonna Akihito et se vida dans son corps tremblant un instant plus tard.

Le poids de son corps atterrit sur Akihito, et il se permit de rester là pendant quelques instants alors que des bras se glissaient timidement autour de ses épaules. Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. Le bruit sauvage du coeur Akihito contre sa poitrine était étrangement attachant, mais il se réprima intérieurement pour cette pensée sentimentale.

"Tu vas bien?" Asami déposa un baiser sur la tempe d'Akihito, puis, lentement, quitta le corps d'Akihito et se suréleva à l'aide de ses coudes pour l'examiner. Les bras d'Akihito tombèrent sur le lit et il leva les yeux vers Asami, apparemment encore assez étourdi. Asami réprima un sourire moqueur.

Les yeux agrandis et humides, Akihito hocha mollement la tête; un sourire lent et éclatant éclaira son visage, mais il fit vite place à la gêne qui lui fit baisser les yeux et remuer nerveusement dans les draps.

Asami poussa un gros soupir. "Je suis un peu déçu, en fait."

Le remord pour sa taquinerie lui serra la poitrine quand Akihito pâlit, ses yeux revenant sur ceux d'Asami, rempli d'une abondance de vulnérabilité et de doute de soi. Il ressemblait à un chiot auquel on venait de donner un coup de pied, et Asami soupira intérieurement. Il devait être gentil, mais il sourit et se pencha pour mordiller à la lèvre inférieure d'Akihito. "Je _pensais_ que tu allais utiliser mon prénom ce soir."

"_Oh._" L'expression d'Akihito s'éclaircie, puis il lui lança un nouveau regard noir, enfin soulager avec une moue qu'Asami trouva incroyablement adorable. "Enfoiré. "

Asami se dressa au dessus du ô combien naïf jeune homme étendu sur les draps froissés. "Penses-tu vraiment qu'il est sage d'employer ce genre de noms à un moment comme celui-ci où tu es sur le point d'être mis dans une position très compromettante et vulnérable?"

"Hein?" Les yeux d'Akihito s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'Asami écarta largement les cuisses du jeune garçon et commença à glisser vers le bord du lit. "Quoi? Encore? Déjà? Non, attend! Asami! J'ai cours à 10h00 demain matin!"

Le rire sombre d'Asami fut l'une des dernières choses dont il se souvint clairement pour le reste de la nuit.


	4. Highs and Lows

**Note:** Rating R

**Pairing/Couple:** Asami / Akihito

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano, pas moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Un merci spécial à Perchance_to_Write pour toute son aide, ses commentaires et d'être une caisse de résonance **(ndt : pas trouvé de meilleur traduction, mais on comprend l'idée)** formidable! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et m'ont laissé ces adorables commentaires. Vous m'inspirez vraiment pour continuer à écrire. PS Je crois que j'aurais terminé d'écrire le chapitre 5 dans quelques jours, peut-être plus tôt! J'en ai déjà une partie noir sur blanc, et la plupart du reste écrit dans ma tête.

**Note de la traductrice **: Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre. Désolée pour le retard mais il y a des passages où je bloquais complètement après il y a eu des problèmes de santé dans ma famille (c'est arrangé) et autre. Pour ceux qui lisent Phoenix, j'ai déjà des chapitre écris à l'avance alors pour cette fic il n'y a pas vraiment eut de perturbations.

* * *

><p><strong>Highs and Lows<strong>

**Hauts et Bas**

* * *

><p>"…Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés nus dans les zones humides du Kiritappu au cours du mois de Juillet le plus chaud d'après les records."<p>

Akihito essuya les larmes aux coins de ses yeux, s'effondrant de rire dans son siège. Son rendez-vous sourit et se pencha pour reverser de la bière dans le verre d'Akihito.

"Est-ce vraiment une histoire vraie, Wakai-san?"

"A cent pour cent.", Wakai leva la main. "Je le jure."

Akihito rit de nouveau, se redressant lorsque le serveur vint pour débarrasser leurs assiettes. Le rendez-vous en aveugle que Kou et Takato lui avaient imposé malgré ses protestations vocales se déroulait exceptionnellement bien. Wakai était drôle, gentil, beau, juste suffisamment plus âgé pour lui donner un air de mondanité, et carrément cool. Il faisait des courses de motos pour le plaisir, et en plus de ça, son travail était génial. Être le propriétaire et guide de voyage d'une compagnie qui faisait des parcours d'aventure extrême en plein air était véritablement un job de rêve, et on pouvait voir l'enthousiasme de Wakai quand on parlait de son travail. Et apparemment lui-même lui convenait tout autant.

Tout comme ses amis le lui avaient dit quand ils l'avaient poussé à venir à ce rendez-vous plein de bonnes intentions mais hautement malvenu, ce gars était pratiquement parfait pour lui. C'est pourquoi cela mettait tellement Akihito en rogne que malgré ses meilleurs efforts, ses pensées continuaient de revenir sur Asami. Asami - ce pur et complet salaud.

Bien sûr, il aimait bien Wakai. C'était un bon gars, et Akihito aimerait sortir avec lui à nouveau… tout comme il aimait passer du temps avec Kou et Takato. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas voir que Wakai était séduisant, et il était sûr d'après les regards qu'il continuait de recevoir que cela ne dérangerait pas Wakai qu'ils se voient non plus.

Seulement, quand Akihito pensait à ce que ce se passerait si les choses allaient plus loin, même simplement un baiser, le stupide visage d'Asami apparaissait devant lui et de tout ce qu'il pouvait alors voir, c'était ces intenses yeux d'or qui rendaient _toujours_ ses genoux aussi faible que ceux une écolière devant son béguin.

S'il avait su mieux cacher ses sentiments il ne serait pas dans cette situation aujourd'hui, mais une fois que Kou et Takato en eurent assez qu'il se morfonde pour une raison inexplicable et se soient arrangés pour lui faire avouer grâce à une utilisation abondante d'alcool que tout bien considéré il était pratiquement sûr d'être gay, il avait fini par leur parler d'Asami, tout du moins en partie, et ils avaient été très justement indigné pour lui.

Ils avaient même menacé d'aller lui éclater le nez, aussi ridicule et alarmante que cette pensée soit. Bien sûr, Asami n'avait même pas montré son nez une fois depuis tout ce temps.

_Arrête ça,_ grogna Akihito à lui-même. _Il jouait tout simplement avec toi._ _Il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait et s'est cassé.__Un mois sans un seul mot, et tu le laisses toujours t'atteindre.__ Tourne la page__._

"Takaba-san?"

Sa tête se releva brusquement et il offrit à Wakai un sourire d'excuse. "Je suis désolé, je…"

"Tu semblais profondément plongé dans tes pensées."

Akihito secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite. "Non, ce n'est rien. Désolé." Il sourit, tentant de détourner Wakai de sa distraction grossière. Il _allait_ oublier Asami, quoi qu'il doive faire. "Qu'allons-nous faire ensuite?"

"Eh bien…" Wakai s'empara de l'addition, prenant de vitesse Akihito qui avait tenté de l'attraper avant que Wakai ne puisse le mettre hors de sa portée. "Non, non. Les étudiants doivent économiser leur argent pour des choses importantes… comme la bière." Il sourit, tenant l'addition en hauteur et Akihito dû s'incliner.

"Merci, Wakai-san.", Akihito lui renvoya le sourire

"Ce n'est rien, mais que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour avec moi? J'ai pris ma moto en plus."

"Vraiment?" Les yeux d'Akihito s'écarquillèrent. Il n'était pas monté sur une moto depuis sa troisième année de lycée et ce tout petit accident auquel sa mère avait fait prendre des proportions _complètement_ exagérées. En ce temps là, il en faisait beaucoup dans le dos de ses parents, mais après que sa mère l'ait menacé de l'éventrer avec le katana de son grand-père qui était posé devant sa photo dans l'alcôve de la pièce principale de leur maison s'il montait encore une fois sur l'une de ces "machines de mort", Akihito avait sagement décidé de choisir ses batailles.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait à l'arrière de la moto, ses bras autour de la taille de Wakai, le vent fouettant le fin tissu de sa chemise. C'était génial, même s'il se gelait les fesses dans l'air la nuit.

Il frissonnait un peu quand Wakai arrêta la moto et qu'ils se postèrent sur le bord de la rivière Sumida, regardant les lumières du pont Kachidoki étinceler dans le lointain.

"Tu as froid?" Wakai semblait désolé. "J'aurais dû y penser que tu n'étais pas habillé pour un tour en moto. Tiens prend ça."

Il commença à retirer sa veste en cuir épaisse, mais Akihito agita sa main dans la négation. "Ah, je vais bien! Je vais bien! Maintenant que je suis à l'abri du vent tout va bien."

La chair de poule sur ses bras démentait ses propos, mais Wakai accepta ses mots sans le presser davantage. Il s'approcha un peu plus et sourit. "Tu sais, je n'étais pas du tout enthousiaste pour un rendez-vous en aveugle pour te dire la vérité, mais je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré. J'ai passé une très bonne soirée."

La faible chaleur sur ses joues rendit Akihito heureux de l'obscurité. Il eut un rire nerveux, son estomac remuant un peu désagréablement. "J'ai passé un bon moment aussi, Wakai-san."

"Hm." Une lueur taquine apparu dans ses yeux. "Tu penses que tu serais capable de m'appeler Hirosuke?"

"Ah, très bien." Il tenta de sourire malgré le malaise atroce qu'il ressenti soudainement. "Hirosuke-san. Dans ce cas, appelle-moi Akihito."

Wakai sourit de nouveau. "Akihito."

Avant qu'Akihito n'ai pu s'en rendre compte, il s'était penché et avait collé sa bouche contre celle d'Akihito. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Wakai ne s'éloigne lentement avec un sourire triste.

"Je-je suis désolé", balbutia Akihito. "Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, et j'ai passé un très bon moment, et…"

"C'est bon", l'interrompit Wakai. "Si tu ne ressens pas ça, il n'y a rien à y faire."

"C'est juste que…", Akihito se frotta les mains sur son visage et gémit. "Je leur ai _dit_ que je n'étais pas prêt pour ça. Tu es génial. Vraiment."

"Alors… il y a quelqu'un d'autre?"

"Non!" Akihito grimaça à sa réponse tranchante et leva, désolé, les yeux vers Wakai. "Je veux dire, en quelque sorte. Il y avait, mais… il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ce n'était rien. Pas quelque chose de sérieux, mais je suppose…" La voix d'Akihito l'abandonna et il regarda à ses pieds, angoissé et le visage honteux. "Je suppose que je pense encore à lui."

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de lever les yeux et de rencontrer ceux de Wakai, mais une main chaude se posa sur son épaule. "Je crois que je comprends où tu veux en venir, et je sais que tout cela est nouveau pour toi. J'ai été assez prévenu quand j'ai accepté de cette rencontre."

Akihito dégluti fortement et hocha la tête, en murmurant des excuses inarticulées.

"Non, tu me comprends mal, Akihito." Wakai parlait doucement, la chaleur dans sa voix convainquant enfin Akihito de lever les yeux. "Je suis passé par là où tu en es, je sais à quel point les choses sont confuses et peuvent sembler écrasantes, mais je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin d'une oreille pour passer le cap, tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand. Comme un ami."

"C'est…" Les larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Akihito, mais il cligna des yeux pour chasser l'humidité. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Ce mec était vraiment parfait. Stupide, stupide Asami. _"Merci."_

Wakai sourit. "Quand tu veux. D'ailleurs une fois que tu auras oublié cet idiot qui n'en sait pas assez pour s'accrocher à quelque chose de bien, je pourrais être prem's ?"

Akihito rit alors même qu'il virait au rouge vif, une fois de plus reconnaissant envers l'obscurité pour le cacher.

"Maintenant," ajouta Wakai enjoué en tendant sa veste à Akihito. "Je porte des manches longues, alors mette ça sur toi, et je vais te ramener chez toi."

Pendant tout le chemin du retour, Akihito ne put s'empêcher de se fustiger pour jeter cette chance avec Wakai, mais quand il fut finalement déposé à son appartement, c'était le baiser d'adieu d'Asami qui continuait de jouer dans son esprit.

Retirant rapidement des chaussures, il fit son chemin vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus, roulant sur le côté et soupirant alors que se rappelait à nouveau ce matin, il y a près de quatre semaines.

* * *

><p>"Tu pars?"<p>

Akihito se serait mordu la langue au moment où il vit Asami sourire moqueusement.

"Je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir à partir si tôt, mais quelque chose d'important est arrivé et j'ai besoin d'y aller et de m'en occuper en personne. Je vais te manquer, Akihito?"

"Comme si." Akihito commença à se renfrogner, mais fut interrompu par un énorme bâillement qu'il ne prit pas la peine de couvrir de sa main. "Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne voudrais pas…"

"Que je ne voudrais pas quoi?" Asami semblait amusé.

"Tu sais ce que je veux dire –continuer là où tu t'étais arrêté i peu près… " Akihito tourna la tête et gémit quand il vit le réveil _"Il y a deux heures._ Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'a empêché de dormir toute la nuit." Akihito se mit en position assise et eut le souffle coupé, une grimace de douleur tordit ses traits. "Comment est-ce je suis censé aller à pied à la gare, enfoiré? Je t'ai dis plusieurs fois d'y aller doucement!"

Une grande main le repoussa sur le dos tandis qu'Asami riait. "J'aurai une voiture pour t'emmener où tu veux aller. Mais tu es plus que bienvenu pour rester ici et attendre dans mon lit jusqu'à mon retour."

Akihito grogna. "J'ai mes propres choses à faire. T'attendre dans ton lit toute la journée _n'est pas_ l'une d'entre-elles." Il lutta en vain pour s'asseoir à nouveau.

"Dommage." Asami semblant très amusé par les efforts d'Akihito, attendit qu'il tombe mollement à nouveau devant de le prendre dans ses bras et partir vers la salle de bain à grandes enjambées. "Prend une douche avec moi alors. J'ai juste assez de temps pour te donner l'attention que tu désir. "

"Désir? Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Je ne suis pas-" Akihito s'interrompit avec un gémissement lorsqu'Asami le poussa sous un flot d'eau chaude et commença à faire mousser le savon sur lui avec de fermes mais douces caresses qui lui firent prendre conscience de toutes les nouvelle douleurs de son corps, mais malgré tout le firent se sentir si incroyablement bien qu'il décida de ne pas faire d'histoire.

Il siffla doucement quand un doigt savonneux glissa entre les rondeurs de ses fesses, examinateur. "Tu es gonflé ici."

"Arrête tes conneries", marmonna Akihito grincheux pour couvrir sa furieuse rougeur. "Peut-être que si nous ne l'avions pas fait tant de fois d'affilé…!"

Asami rit de nouveau, de mauvais augures dans l'oreille Akihito, tandis qu'il se pressait contre les fesses d'Akihito. Il pouvait le sentir, à demi-dur contre ses fesses, et Akihito se tendit un peu. Il était sûr qu'il serait scindé en deux si Asami en venait à même pensé à le prendre à nouveau.

"Je pense que je vais devoir te faire plaisir ici, alors." Toujours savonneuse, la main d'Asami s'enroula autour de l'érection d'Akihito et, sans tambour ni trompette, travailla à l'amener à un relaxant orgasme matinal qu'Akihito devait admettre être merveilleux. Il retomba dans les bras d'Asami, le laissant supporter son poids. S'il le rendait comme ça, alors il pouvait tout simplement en assumer la responsabilité.

Un rire chaud gronda à son oreille, et les bras se resserrèrent pendant un moment avant qu'Asami ne l'aide à se tenir correctement, le stabilisant avant de se placer lui-même sous le jet d'eau pour se rincer rapidement. Akihito regarda avec une admiration plutôt réticente la façon dont l'eau mettait en évidence toutes les courbures sculptées du corps, il fallait l'admettre, renversant d'Asami.

Il détourna les yeux à la hâte lorsqu'Asami coupa l'eau et se tourna vers lui. Une serviette blanche et duveteuse atterri sur sa tête, et Akihito lui lança un sale regard mais commença malgré tout à s'essuyer. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'appréciation. La serviette était immense et incroyablement douce. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient même faire des serviettes qui exprimaient autant de luxe.

Sans réfléchir, il la frotta contre sa joue et souri. "Où as-tu eu ces serviettes?"

Asami rit de nouveau, mais ne répondit pas, laissant Akihito le suivre pour retourner dans la chambre.

"Tu veux que je te commande un petit-déjeuner?"

"Ah, non. C'est bon. Je prendrai quelque chose sur la route."

Il regarda un instant pendant qu'Asami commençait à s'habiller, mettant tout d'abord un slip noir, puis allant vers la garde-robe qui était remplie avec plus de costumes qu'Akihito n'en avait jamais vus en un seul endroit. Quand il mit sur ses épaules une chemise blanche impeccable et commença à refermer les boutons, en jetant un regard amusé sur Akihito par-dessus son épaule, Akihito rougit et se détourna, mal à l'aise.

Que faisait-il à regarder Asami comme ça? Il devait trouver ses propres vêtements et sortir de là. Son sous-vêtement était froissé sur le sol au pied du lit. Il jura qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur du regard d'Asami quand il se pencha pour le ramasser, mais il n'osa regarder derrière lui pour vérifier. Il le mit aussi rapidement que possible, ayant l'air probablement aussi disgracieux qu'Asami avait été élégant.

Sa chemise avait été jetée dans un coin de la chambre. Akihito haussa simplement les épaules au fait qu'elle soit froissée tandis qu'il la passait par-dessus sa tête. Elle sentait aussi un peu les produits chimiques, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un choix. Il dût se diriger vers la salle principale pour trouver son jeans, là où Asami l'avait arraché et laissé près de la fenêtre.

La lumière du matin non filtrée le fit plisser des yeux. Ses tempes battaient légèrement, lui rappelant que la nuit précédente n'avait sans aucun doute pas été dépensée en sommeil réparateur. La ville était déjà animé en-dessous de lui: les voitures étaient dans la rue et les gens couraient sur les trottoirs. Et il se trouvait au-dessus dans un rêve surréaliste qu'il lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se réveiller.

La claque sur ses fesses le ramena sur terre. Il foudroya le visage sur lequel se trouvait le sourire amusé d'Asami, et mit son jeans avec un saut un peu maladroit.

"Bas les pattes. Mon corps ne peut pas en prendre plus de ta part ce matin."

"Ma, ma. Tu ne devrais pas te sous-estimez, Akihito. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de te prouver à quel point tu as tort pour le moment. Mais je viendrais te voir bientôt."

Avant qu'Akihito n'ait pu protester à nouveau, Asami l'enlaça et lui offrit un long baiser qui propagea la chaleur des lèvres jusqu'au bout des orteils d'Akihito. Une fois de plus, Akihito se retrouva accroché aux bras de la veste du costume immaculé d'Asami tandis que celui-ci reculait lentement, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un amusement béat.

"Passe une bonne journée à l'école. N'oublie pas de regarder des deux côtés de la rue avant de traverser."

Le majeur d'Akihito jailli et le bruit des rires Asami persista dans ses oreilles, même après que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui.

"Enfoiré."

Puis un lent sourire involontaire se propagea sur le visage d'Akihito. Embarrassé par sa propre réaction, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et secoua la tête.

D'une certaine manière toutefois, aujourd'hui même les cours de math ne lui parurent pas si terribles.


	5. Somebody's Watching

**Rating****:** G

**Couple:** Asami / Akihito

**Avertissement:** Ces personnages appartiennent à Yamane Ayano, pas à moi.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je m'excuse pour l'absence flagrante d'Asami dans ce chapitre. Les choses devenaient trop longues, alors j'ai décidé de diviser en deux chapitres. Je jure solennellement qu'il apparaîtra dans le chapitre 6. Il sera bientôt posté!

**Note de la traductrice** : Encore une longue attente, j'en suis désolée. On a complètement refait ma chambre et j'ai dû camper pendant 3 semaines (ça à prit plus de temps que prévu) puis j'ai dû rattraper mes cours en les mettant sur PC et y'avait du boulot… Là on va bientôt reprendre des travaux donc je risque aussi de prendre un peu de retard mais ça ne se verra peut-être pas. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Somebody's Watching<strong>

**L'observation de quelqu'un**

* * *

><p>Une autre longue nuit d'insomnie eut un effet galvanisant sur Akihito. Il se mit en colère. Il n'avait cessé de se morfondre, gaspillant toute son énergie à penser à des choses inutiles. Son visage continuait de bruler d'humiliation quand il pensait à ces premiers jours après qu'Asami l'ait conduit chez lui, pensant que celui-ci pourrait l'appeler ou se montrer. Il avait été si stupide, sursautant à chaque fois que son téléphone sonnait. Il savait mieux maintenant.<p>

Pourtant, si Asami pensait qu'il pouvait tout simplement jouer avec lui, puis le jeter et espérer qu'Akihito s'en irait tranquillement, alors il l'avait vraiment sous-estimé.

Akihito avait été stupide d'avoir même en premier lieu donné une chance à ce bâtard. Même s'il montrait à d'autre la façade d'un homme d'affaires légitime, Akihito savait très bien qu'il était impliqué dans des affaires louches, peu importe qu'il ait seulement été capable de prouver une fragile rumeur ou deux. Il était maintenant évident pour lui qu'Asami avait probablement tout prévu depuis le début, peut-être pour le simple malheur d'avoir croisé le chemin d'Asami et d'avoir osé lui tenir tête. Il était parvenu à attirer Akihito, à faire en sorte qu'il lui fasse même un peu confiance, puis avait alors montré ses vraies couleurs.

Ce n'était pas comme si Akihito _était_ tombé amoureux de lui. Cela allait trop loin. Non, il avait été emporté dans le sillage d'Asami pendant un certain temps. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il avait réellement commencé à se _préoccuper_ d'Asami. Qui voudrait d'un bâtard arrogant et persistant comme lui? Par ailleurs, il n'avait jamais, jamais, vraiment cru qu'Asami voulait quelque chose de lui autre que d'entrer dans son pantalon. Il n'était pas un gamin stupide qui attendait l'amour et des fleurs ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'aimait tout simplement pas avoir l'impression d'être traité comme un amusement ou quelqu'un qui pourrait être ignoré et pris à la légère.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y a des mois, il s'était promis de trouver _quelque chose_ sur Asami Ryuichi, et maintenant il allait tenir cette promesse. Asami n'allait même pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et il allait regretter le jour où il avait décidé de se moquer de Takaba Akihito. La seule question était: quelle caméra allait-il prendre avec lui dans sa quête pour voir -il secoua violemment la tête- pour _déterrer une sale affaire __sur_ Asami.

Il sourit sinistrement alors que le train stoppait à un arrêt et sortit, fendant la foule pour se rendre en haut de l'escalier et atteindre la rue. La première étape était le poste de police où il verrait s'il pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui être utile dans son… enquête. Ouais, c'était la bonne façon de commencer. Ce serait sympa de voir Yama-san de toute façon. C'est marrant comme, après tout ses démêlés avec la police au lycée, bien qu'ils fussent mineurs, la station de Yama-san était devenue une zone de confort pour lui.

Au moins, Yama-san lui parlait toujours avec sérieux et le traitait avec plus de valeur qu'un enfant gênant. La plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu l'intention de parler à Yama-san de ce qui s'était passé avec Asami. Non, il venait voir s'il ne pouvait pas dénicher quelques vraies infos sur ce qui se passait derrière le visage public d'Asami.

Il fit signe de passer à l'arrière aux policiers à la réception, et continua en direction du bureau de Yama-san. Les stores étaient baissés, mais Akihito pouvait voir à travers les lattes ouvertes qu'il était au téléphone, affalé dans son fauteuil avec un air fatigué et qu'il semblait se discuter avec la personne se trouvant à l'autre extrémité du fil.

Ne voulant pas déranger, Akihito se tint juste devant la porte givrée du bureau et attendit.

"Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je vais m'occuper de ça."

"Bien sûr que je ne penses pas ça d'elle. Je voulais simplement dire que je voulais m'assurer qu'elle sera prise en charge."

Akihito fronça les sourcils tandis que Yama-san frottait avec lassitude l'arête de son nez.

"Bon, je vais téléphoner à l'hôpital à nouveau. Oui. Oui. Je le promets. " Il soupira de nouveau. "Je dois y aller maintenant. Oui, je te verrais au dîner."

Il raccrocha le téléphone, et seulement alors remarqua Akihito qui attendait à l'extérieur. Il lui fit signe d'entrer.

"Akihito-kun, ça fait longtemps. Qu'as-tu fait récemment? Tagger à nouveau les camionnettes de livraison?"

"Oi! C'était il ya longtemps! Tu vas laisser tomber ces histoires un jour ?"

"Non"

Akihito fit une grimace et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de Yama-san. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi? Tout va bien?"

Yama-san regarda le téléphone. "Oh, tu as entendu ça? Ce n'était rien." Il rejeta la préoccupation avec un haussement d'épaules, ramassant une tasse de sombre liquide huileux. "Juste quelques affaires administratives dont j'ai besoin de m'occuper. Ma fille a dû passer quelques tests, et traiter avec les compagnies d'assurance est toujours un cauchemar."

Il prit une bruyante gorgée de son café avant de le recracher. "Ergh, il est glacé maintenant. Saito!"

"Ouais, patron." Un jeune flic rasé de près passa sa tête à travers la porte.

"Va passer ça au micro-ondes pour moi."

"Je vais vous verser une nouvelle tasse."

"Nan, celui-ci a juste la bonne combinaison de sucre, de crème et de café."

Akihito fit basculer sa chaise sur les deux pieds arrière et envoya à Yama-san un sourire espiègle. "Tu n'as jamais entendu dire que ce genre de choses nuit à la croissance?"

"Est-ce ce qui t'est arrivé?"

Mécontent, Akihito laissa sa chaise retomber avec un grand bruit. "Hum, je viens pour te tenir compagnie et c'est ainsi que tu me traites."

"Désolé, gamin. Ça a été une rude journée." Yama-san fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts, les laissant encore plus décoiffés que précédemment. Ses yeux bordés de rouge se portèrent sur Akihito une fois de plus. "Tu _es_ resté hors des ennuis j'espère."

"Bien sûr." Le sourire d'Akihito refit surface. "En fait, j'espérais vraiment commencer à vous aider ici. Si je veux être un journaliste-reportaire vraiment étonnant alors j'ai besoin d'obtenir une certaine expérience. Quelque chose de bon à me donner?" Il tapota affectueusement son sac photo. "Je vais saisir tout ce que tu voudras dans mon viseur."

Yama-san renifla. "Reviens après avoir terminé l'école et nous en reparlerons."

"Mais je suis prêt maintenant. Sérieusement, Yama-san, donne-moi juste une chance, un tout petit coup de pouce, et je promets que je reviendrai avec des photos qui t'épateront."

"Hors de question. En ce moment tu devrais t'inquiéter pour tes devoirs et t'amuser, pas à courir après les criminels."

Saito arriva et posa la tasse sur le bureau de Yama-san, puis s'appuya contre le seuil de la porte, regardant avec intérêt.

"Mais, Yama-san-"

"J'ai dit non gamin. Je le pense." Il leva un regard menaçant en direction d'Akihito qui était malgré tout sur le point de tenter de protester une fois de plus lorsque le téléphone sonna.

"Yamazaki." Il écouta un instant. "Je suis en route." Le téléphone claqua en retournant sur son socle et Yama-san se leva, jurant. "Écoute gamin", dit-il sévèrement tout en prenant sa veste. "Concentres-toi sur l'école pour le moment, pas sur les rues. Tu as toujours fait preuve d'insouciance, et après tout ce que nous avons vécu pour te mettre la tête sur les épaules, je ne voudrais pas que tu connaisses une mauvaise fin maintenant. Compris? "

Akihito lui jeta un œil maussade, et Yama-san ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de sortir. "Tu auras largement le temps pour ça plus tard."

Eh bien, voilà. Akihito soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il n'avait même pas eu la chance d'insérer Asami dans la conversation. Et autant pour lui pour ne pas être traité comme un enfant.

"Le détective Yamazaki a raison tu sais. La semaine dernière, l'un des journalistes qui venait ici a été menacé par l'un des gangs qu'il pistait." Saito se mit à pleurer de rire. "Apparemment, il est devenu vraiment _très_ _proche_ de l'une de leurs petites-amies qui travaille à l'un de leurs bars à hôtesses."

"Je n'avais pas l'intention de flirter dans des bars à hôtesses! J'allais faire une _véritable_ enquête!" Indigné, Akihito se redressa sur le siège.

"Hey, tout est une véritable enquête tant qu'on reçoit l'information dont-on a besoin. Rappel-toi de ça."

Frappé par une pensée soudaine, Akihito souri. "Je pari que tu travailles sur quelque chose de vraiment cool en ce moment, n'est-ce pas, Saito?"

Le jeune flic s'enorgueilli visiblement, appréciant clairement l'admiration. "Je travaille sur un cas que nous sommes sur le point de conclure. Je ne peux pas te dire les détails, mais ça va faire pas mal de bruit quand ça finira par sortir."

"Wow", fit Akihito, feignant la crainte. "Donc, tu as déjà travaillé sur quelque chose lié à des gangs?"

"Parfois, nous travaillons avec la Division du Crime Organisé. Habituellement, cependant, c'est avec le Département de la Sécurité lorsque nous travaillons sur une saisie de drogue."

"Tu as déjà été après un poisson vraiment gros?"

"Il faut des années pour construire une affaire comme ça. Ce n'est pas facile à faire. Parfois, tu dois rassembler les petits morceaux. Ebrécher l'infrastructure, tu comprends?"

"Ah, je vois.", Akihito hocha la tête. "Donc, si tu voulais, par exemple, aller après quelqu'un comme… euh… Asami Ryuichi, comment tu ferais?"

"Asami Ryuichi?" Saito fronça les sourcils. "Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui. Personne ne sait rien. C'est le propriétaire du club de haute classe, non? J'ai entendu un de mes amis plus impliqué dans le Crime Organisé en parler à quelques reprises. Il ne fait pas parti de l'un des groupes établis. C'est un gros poisson, pourtant, ouais. Il est vraiment sorti de nul part il y a quelques années et maintenant il a un grand pouvoir sur Tokyo. Il est clean, enfin. Je veux dire à la surface. Ils n'ont pas été capables de l'épingler pour plus qu'une infraction de stationnement. Il touche à tout: l'immobilier, la finance, la politique, le divertissement."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que le CO lui veux dans ce cas?"

"Eh bien, il y a des rumeurs disant qu'il seraitst impliqué dans la contrebande: drogues, armes. Tu sais."

"Wow."

"Ouais, restes loin de lui, gamin. Les mecs comme ça, ils n'ont aucun scrupule à faire exactement ce qui leur plaît, et ils ont l'argent et d'influence pour couvrir leurs arrières. Un mec comme ça te mangera tout cru puis te jettera comme une vieille chaussette si tu l'approche de trop près. "

"Ouais," les yeux Akihito se réduisirent. "Je veux bien le croire."

"Eh bien, je ferais mieux de retourner à mes rapports. Vas y doucement, gamin."

"Ouais, à la prochaine", répondit distraitement Akihito, préparant déjà son prochain coup.

* * *

><p>Merde, il s'ennuyait tellement, pour ne pas mentionner qu'il était fatigué, à l'étroit, et sentait comme une brique de lait caillé qui avait été remplie d'oignons pourris. Trois jours à quadriller les différents établissements d'Asami et rien. Quoi que, il était devenu tout à fait familier avec la ruelle où il était actuellement planqué.<p>

Sa première idée avait été ridicule. Il pouvait l'admettre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de même vérifier le siège social du Groupe Sion. Il lui avait suffit de regarder le quartier cher et l'imposant bâtiment moderne qui abritait les bureaux principaux d'Asami, et Akihito s'était rendu compte qu'il faisait tâche. Cela aurait été difficile de passer facilement la sécurité dans le hall, et même s'il le faisait, il y aurait eu trop de risques. Asami l'aurait sûrement reconnu, même s'il avait porté un déguisement.

Et ce n'était pas comme si Asami menait ses trafics de drogue dans son siège social. En fait, c'était comme si Asami ne faisait _aucun_ business dans ces bureaux. Il avait passé plusieurs heures au cours de la journée à scruter à travers son objectif à longue portée et il n'avait pas eu le moindre aperçu d'Asami ou de l'un des hommes qu'il avait vu auparavant. Il avait essayé de ne pas s'attarder trop longtemps sur la cause de la déception qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir avalé une plaque de plomb.

Finalement, il était descendu à la liste des clubs dont-il était capable de confirmer qu'Asami était le propriétaire. En fin de compte, il avait choisi le Sion entre tous les autres. Après tout, c'était le premier club d'Asami, son club phare, et c'était apparemment le plus huppé, où tout les riches et puissants de Tokyo allaient pour l'intimité des quelques formes de divertissement ou d'affaires qui se passaient derrière les évidentes, mais intimidantes, portes qui refusaient l'entrée du sanctuaire intérieur. C'était également le club auquel Asami l'avait invité il y a si longtemps. Il parierait n'importe quoi qu'Asami s'y montrait assez souvent.

La première nuit, il avait attendu pendant des heures, en prenant des plans éloignés de personnes sortant des voitures de luxe et traversant ces portes redoutables. Il avait obtenu une compréhension dans les types de personnes avec qui Asami traitait. Il ne les reconnaissait pas tous, mais assez pour savoir que beaucoup des personnes influentes de la ville avaient passé ces portes et étaient peut-être sous l'influence d'Asami.

Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun signe d'Asami. Il n'y avait aucun signe de toute entreprise sournoise, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce ne fut pas avant le deuxième soir, assez tard dans la nuit, presque assez tard pour être considéré comme tôt le matin, qu'il s'infiltra dans la conscience d'Akihito que l'élégante voiture noire (ressemblant à n'importe laquelle des nombreuses voitures noires épurées qui avaient roulées jusqu'à ce club cette nuit-là) était en fait celle qu'il avait remarqué il y a un certain temps. Il l'avait vu hier aussi en fait, parce qu'il avait alors distraitement remarqué que le numéro d'immatriculation lui rappelait l'adresse de ses grands-parents.

Pas comme si c'était un gros scoop, mais il était curieux, d'autant plus qu'il était sûr que la voiture avait roulé lentement dans les alentours du club à quelques reprises tout au long de la nuit et ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois. Il se demanda s'ils attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un, ou peut-être recherchaient-ils juste quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Cette fois, il nota le numéro de plaque dans son téléphone portable pour le vérifier plus tard. Il était si tard qu'on avait d'avantage l'impression que le club était déjà vidé. Il avait presque abandonné pour la soirée et était sur le point de ranger son appareil photo et partir se reposer pour le reste de la nuit quand un jeune homme sortit par la porte dans l'allée à l'arrière du club. Akihito avait fait en sorte d'avoir une vue claire de cet endroit, ce qui en résultait son entourage malodorant et le fait qu'il allait sans doute devoir récurer la saleté pendant des heures.

L'homme portait un sac poubelle noir, et le jeta par dessus la clôture à lattes en bois qui cachait le secteur des bennes à ordures. Ses prochaines actions firent se tendre Akihito, flairant du potentiel dans l'action. L'homme pencha la tête, semblant être à l'écoute de quelque chose, puis il regarda rapidement autour de lui avant de sortir une cigarette qu'il alluma tout en se promenant nonchalamment vers le bout de l'allée et contrôla la rue.

Les deux hommes qui avaient gardé les portes avant toute la nuit avaient déjà disparus à l'intérieur, et le trottoir était clair de population. Il termina sa cigarette et la jeta au loin avant de retourner dans les recoins de la ruelle. Akihito prit plusieurs clichés de l'homme, mais se fut quand celui-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule une fois de plus, puis s'accroupit pour caler un petit paquet enveloppé dans un coin au ras du sol (Akihito pensa que c'était un coin où il manquait quelques briques) caché par une touffe de mauvaises herbes, qui aiguisa son regard et Akihito se mit alors véritablement à prendre une série rapide de clichés. Il savait qu'il en avait au moins obtenu quelques-uns qui comprenaient le visage de l'homme et sa main sur le paquet.

L'homme venait de se lever et se dirigea de nouveau en direction de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit et un vieil homme en colère commença à crier après lui pour fumer sur son temps de travail et de revenir à l'intérieur pour finir de nettoyer. Sa voix portait très bien dans la rue maintenant tranquille, et Akihito se sentit presque désolé pour le gars se faisant hurlé dessus. Presque.

Il se demandait ce qu'il y avait dans ce paquet. De la drogue, peut-être? Ca semblait un peu étrange, cependant. Il ne pouvait imaginer Asami impliqué dans quelque chose qui semblait de si petite envergure. Etait-ce une personne qui était sensé venir le récupérer? Cet homme avait-il volé quelque-chose et l'avait simplement caché ici? Allait-il revenir le récupérer plus tard?

Pour un instant, Akihito fut tenté de se frayer un chemin là-bas et voir exactement par lui-même ce que c'était. Néanmoins, un sentiment rarement exercé d'auto-préservation le garda où il était. Il n'en savait pas assez sur ce qui se passait pour prendre le risque. Il attendrait un peu plus longtemps et verrait ce qui se passait.

Moins d'une heure s'était écoulée avant que la porte de la ruelle ne se rouvre, et qu'un groupe d'employés discutant s'en déversa, se séparant à l'embouchure de la ruelle et prenant leurs propres chemins. L'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt inclus. Bientôt, il n'y avait rien à entendre, à part le bruit lointain de la circulation clairsemée sur les routes. Il attendit quinze minutes pour s'assurer de l'homme n'allait pas revenir, puis sa curiosité devint trop forte. Il devait savoir ce qui se trouvait dans ce paquet.

Il se leva et s'avança, restant près du mur. La rue était vide, la façade du club était sombre. Il fit un pas sur le trottoir, et son cœur se gela. Le doux ronronnement d'une voiture de luxe perturba le silence de la nuit et Akihito fit un bond en arrière pour se cacher dans l'ombre, son cœur palpitant.

C'était la même voiture qu'il avait remarqué avant, mais cette fois elle marqua un arrêt devant la ruelle et laissa le moteur tourner. Une porte s'ouvrit de l'autre côté et un homme vêtu de vêtements sombres en sortit. Il alla droit à la cachette du paquet et le récupéra sans perdre de temps avant de revenir à la voiture.

Akihito eut la présence d'esprit, au moins, de prendre cliché après cliché. Il regarda la voiture s'éloigner, puis fit tranquillement son chemin. Les trains allaient reprendre dans quelques heures. Il allait acheter une boisson chaude et une brioche quelque part et réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait faire par la suite.

Pourtant, il était impatient de rentrer chez lui et de développer ses photos. Mis à part l'ennui atroce de l'attente, les mauvaises odeurs, et les pensées agaçantes sur le fait qu'il avait _tellement_ de travail de classe en retard à rattraper, chaque paragraphe en étant aussi excitant que la mort. Il pourrait en devenir totalement accro.

Dans la salle de sécurité, à l'intérieur de Sion, un homme se tenait debout devant les nombreux moniteurs qui tapissaient les murs, parlant dans son petit téléphone portable. "Oui, Asami-sama. C'est arrivé comme vous l'aviez prédit."

Il toucha le bord de ses lunettes et se racla la gorge. "Il y _a eu_ un imprévu." Son regard fixant l'un des moniteurs où l'image avait été gelée et agrandie. "Quelqu'un d'autre semble l'avoir observé, il a prit des photos. Oui, les caméras de sécurité de la façade l'ont prit. Il était dans une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Pardon? Oh, oui, monsieur."

Il se mit rapidement à un terminal d'ordinateur et tapa prestement dessus, puis décrocha à nouveau son téléphone. "L'avez-vous reçu?"

"Oui, il est déjà parti. Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait été vu par quelqu'un d'autre. Il est parti peu de temps après la récupération. Devrais-je-" Il s'interrompit, ses sourcils se rassemblant tandis qu'il écoutait. "Oui. Compris. Je vous verrais dans deux jours, Asami-sama."

Il ferma son téléphone et leva de nouveau les yeux vers l'écran. Il avait pensé que le garçon lui semblait familier. Résigné, il secoua la tête. Le goût particulier de son patron chez ses amants avait à cet instant prit de nouveaux niveaux. Il grogna puis parla à la salle vide.

"Je pensais que vous aviez dit qu'il était sans danger ? "


End file.
